As Rédeas do Tempo
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: HIATO Quando as barreiras do tempo são quebradas e a aparente felicidade é destruída e se escolhem novos caminhos, tudo parece desabar, e as escolhas parecem sempre erradas. Mas talvez... Não sejam.
1. Prólogo

INTRODUÇÃO  
AS RÉDEAS DO TEMPO  
  
O tempo é relativo.  
  
Quando se quer que ele corra, ele demora a passar.  
  
Quando se quer que ele dure toda a eternidade para passar, segue tão rápido que anos parecem minutos.  
  
Quando se quer que ele pare, apenas um segundo, para se admirar melhor os olhos de quem se ama, ele não para.  
  
O tempo tem suas próprias rédeas.  
  
Mas existem alguns que conseguem segurar essas rédeas durante alguns minutos, apenas alguns minutos, e com isso se sentem senhores do mundo.  
  
Mas as formas para se ser senhor do mundo as vezes são recompensadas com dor, sofrimento, solidão. Na maioria das vezes... Morte.  
  
Essas pessoas que conseguem sobreviver - e que, ainda assim, pensam em morrer, já que a morte lhes parece melhor que o pagamento pelo seu título - podem querer segurar as rédeas do tempo para razões boas e ruins.  
  
Alguns Bruxos das Trevas que conseguem segurar as rédeas do tempo usam-nas para o mal. Sacrificam-se por um ideal maligno, apesar de tudo. Sofrem por obediência. Uma das pessoas que cruzou o tempo por alguns segundos foi Pedro Pettigrew, para recuperar o corpo de seu mestre, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Alguns Bruxos do Bem que conseguem segurar as rédeas do tempo usam-nas para o bem. Sacrificam-se por um ideal benigno - muitas vezes maior do que eles sabem -, apesar de tudo. Sofrem por amor. Uma das pessoas que cruzou os tempos por alguns segundos foi Kaysha Loth, para salvar o corpo e a alma de sua melhor amiga, Lucianne Fressô.  
  
Mas essa história vocês não conhecem.  
  
E por isso resolvi conta-la á vocês.  
  
Meu nome é Ânnia Claus, e eu conto essa história por relatos de meus colegas, da própria Lucianna e de mim mesma. Pois eu sou parte dessa história, que não é triste nem feliz, é apenas mais uma história onde o amor vence... Sofre, como aqueles que cruzam as barreiras do tempo, mas vence no final. 


	2. 1 O Fim de Tudo

****

Capítulo Primeiro: O Fim de tudo

ou também:

Apenas mais um começo

**__**

França, 1432

A mulher puxou as cordas finas com força.

Pressionou os dedos contra a madeira, os deixando brancos.

Fechou os olhos, a fim de que as lágrimas não caíssem.

Tentou manter o gemido contido dentro de sua garganta, mas seus lábios se abriram devagar e o gemido transpassou por eles.

"Vamos, vamos, não reclame..."

"Como não reclamar? Você já deve Ter quebrado umas cinco costelas minhas, Kaysha!"

"Ora, largue mão de ser exagerada, Lucianne! Você muito bem sabe que todas as suas costelas estão inteirinhas!" e a mulher puxou as cordas novamente, e ouviu-se um estalido "Agora não estão mais..." a garota suspirou enquanto as lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto, e ela mordia os lábios para não gritar de dor.

Kaysha suspirou e mexeu em alguma coisa. As lágrimas de Lucianne logo cessaram, assim como a dor dela.

"É ótimo para mim que seja você quem me aperte o espartilho, Kaysha, mas realmente me pareceria mais acertado que você fosse médica..."

"Se eu fosse médica, eles logo me descobririam... E logo descobririam você também, querida... E a todas as outras... Desconfiariam rápido..."

"Certo... Mas, realmente, isso é injusto"

"O mundo, nos dias de hoje, não é justo..."

"Certo..." A mulher fez um laço e outro, jogou sobre a garota um tecido pesado verde escuro.

"Você prefere o espartilho de fora preto ou prateado?"

"Prateado, por favor..."

"Certo..."

A garota sentou-se, e, em vinte minutos, ela estava sendo levada devagar para os pátios.

---//---

Fechou os olhos enquanto lhe feriam o rosto com a brasa, as lágrimas querendo sair pelos olhos.

__

Não, hoje não... 

Ela pensou enquanto amenizava a dor mordendo os lábios.

"Pelo poder da Grande Mãe Tríplice, eu lhe batizo com seu novo nome, Kalinne. A partir de hoje, não és mais Lucianne. És Kalinne da Deusa, portadora de seu amor e paz, serva fiel da Grande Mãe. A partir de hoje, tudo, desde o ar que respiras aos homens com quem deitas, serão à favor da Deusa. És a Deusa em corpo de gente, encarnada, a partir de hoje. Sirva com o seu coração. Estás pronta para receber tal fardo?"

"Sim, estou, em nome da Deusa" _afinal, _ela completou mentalmente, _não estudei todos esses anos à toa. Não amei à toa..._

"Bem vinda a sua nova vida, Kalinne. Encarne novamente, no corpo da Deusa" e então Lucianne se abaixou e beijou os pés da mulher à sua frente. Sabia quem ela era. Seu antigo nome havia sido Lianne, mas agora era Bridgit. A Grã-Sacerdotiza de seu clã.

O ar lhe faltou por um minuto, enquanto se dobrava ao meio, o espartilho lhe apertando o estômago. Levantou-se e encarou Bridgit.

"Agora, vivo para a Deusa, sou a Deusa, respiro a Deusa e vivo a Deusa. Farei tudo o que por ela me for pedido, viverei o tempo que por ela me for permitido, irei para onde ela me mandar. Agora vivo para a Deusa, e para ninguém mais. Vivo para servi-la, e nada mais. Não sou mais eu. Meu nome é Kalinne da Deusa, e assim será pelo resto de minha vida, para o bem de todos"

"Para o bem de todos" houve um murmúrio geral, e as mulheres com as tochas nas mãos andaram para mais perto. 

"Apresente-se para sua mãe como nasceu, pois estás a nascer novamente"

Lucianne começou a tirar o espartilho de fora, o manto verde, ficando apenas com o espartilho que lhe tirava o ar. Duas iniciadas chegaram mais perto e começaram a desamarrar o espartilho apertado, e ela sentiu-se aliviada, por poder respirar normalmente novamente. Agradeceu à Grande Mãe em uma prece, e, sem querer, seus pensamentos voaram e ela desejou por um momento jamais Ter de usar aquilo novamente.

Quando estava completamente desnuda, andou até a frente do altar, abriu os braços e as pernas, e olhou o céu.

"Oh, Grande Mãe! Assim me apresento, como vim ao mundo, pois ao mundo eu venho novamente! Estou renascendo em teu amor! Me apresento como mais uma parte de ti! Sou tua, agora! Faça de mim o que bem entenderes, para o bem de todos!"

"Para o bem de todos" outro lamento geral, em tom baixo, mas alto o bastante para fazer alguns pássaros correrem dali.

Ela sentou-se no chão, sentindo-se finamente aliviada.

Começara a chover.

Fora aceita pela sua Grande Mãe como sacerdotisa.

---//---

Estava - novamente - no castelo das sacerdotisas. Estava sentada na sua cama estreita se preparando para vestir a roupa de dormir.

A mala já estava pronta aos pés da cama. Partiria para Londres, para pegar uma nova Filha da Deusa, no dia seguinte, pela manhã. 

Soltou o cabelo, e as longas mechas vermelhas caíram sobre seus ombros, encaracoladas. Fechou os olhos por um momento, e suspirou. O ar lhe faltou. Ela abriu os olhos de repente, e então, ela já estava ali.

Novamente, era como se não fizesse parte do que acontecia à sua volta. Novamente tudo corria em rápida sucessão, cenas e mais cenas, de coisas dos mais variados tipos.

Um menino de cabelos pretos assoprando velas, vestido com as roupas mais esquisitas que ela já vira na vida, um caldeirão borbulhando, penas caindo do céu, um garoto de cabelos ruivos e uma menina de cabelos castanhos cheios, um sorriso enorme que parecia ser dirigido à ela, um cavalo negro, a lua cheia e um uivar de lobo e uma cena mais prolongada, diferente de todas as anteriores, e muito mais longa do que qualquer outra cena que ela já vira.

Ela via ela mesma deitada na sua cama no castelo, os cabelos esparramados pela cama. Ela acordava, e descia as escadas até o térreo, com uma mala na mão. 

Chamava por todas as sacerdotisas, mas nenhuma acordava. Entrou no quarto de Kaysha, e esta se levantou. Mas, antes que pudessem trocar uma só palavra, uma horda de homens com tochas e espadas adentrou no recinto e começaram atiçar fogo em tudo, a destruir todos os poucos bens que haviam dentro do castelo. Com um movimento das mãos, Kaysha fez alguma coisa, e ela se viu de volta no seu quarto, sentada na sua cama.

Com os olhos abertos de terror, começou a chamar os nomes das outras sacerdotisas enquanto descia as escadas correndo com a pequena mala na mão e jogava uma capa sobre seus ombros. Nenhuma acordou.

Acabara de Ter uma visão do futuro. Fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto pálido, o cortando com pequenos fios úmidos, e ela abriu a porta do quarto de Kaysha.

"Kaysha, acorde! A Inquisição está chegando! Temos que fugir!!! VAMOS!" a marca em seu rosto ardia, e ela sentia um pânico enorme, enquanto observava sua amiga tentar perceber o que acontecia. Mas o que acordou sua amiga – sua única amiga na vida inteira – foram as luzes das tochas, o barulho dos passos e as vozes dos homens da inquisição.

"Como eles encontraram o castelo?"

"Não sei, Kaysha! Mas temos de ir embora daqui agora, e..." antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, vários homens vestidos de vermelho entraram no quarto, e apontaram as espadas luzentes sobre as duas mulheres desprotegidas.

Antes que os homens pudessem falar "_vocês estão mortas, bruxas"_, Kaysha ativou um feitiço antigo, e salvou sua única amiga de toda a vida. Uma vida que acabava agora.

---//---

Sentado em seu escritório, o velho sábio olhava compenetrado para a ficha de alguns estudantes que entrariam na escola aquele ano. Um ou dois já tinham seus doze anos. 

Maldito Ministério! Não conseguia nem mesmo perceber a magia nos alunos antes que completassem onze anos? Tinham malditos onze anos para detectar a magia naquelas crianças e nem mesmo isso faziam direito!

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado à outro, cansado. Sabia que estava errado. Não era exatamente culpa do Ministério Ter um Ministro tão... Burro (e ele apenas pensava aquilo por não achar outro sinônimo para Fudge).

Levantou-se e se encaminhou para o armário escuro num canto da sala.

Algo lhe dizia que ainda não era hora de abrir aquele armário e tirar a penseeira dali de dentro, mas ele estava precisando. 

Assim que botou as mãos sobre o carvalho ouviu-se um rangido rouco e baixo que fez Alvo Dumbledore soltar na mesma hora a porta de carvalho do pequeno armário onde guardava sua penseeira e se virar para a porta de seu escritório.

Um homem de seus quarenta anos estava parado no portal aberto, os olhos castanhos perscrutando toda a sala com precisão, as mãos nos bolsos, os lábio finos espremidos numa linha reta, sem sorrir. Encarou Alvo Dumbledore seriamente.

"O que houve, Montmartre?"

"Precisamos conversar, Dumbledore. Tenho um caso para você..."

__

Sabia que não era a hora para abrir o armário da penseeira. Vou ganhar outro problema...

"Sim, Montmartre. Fale"

"Encontramos uma menina, de seus dez anos, num canto da Plataforma 9 e ½. Achamos que fosse uma trouxa perdida, pois estávamos, naquele dia, dando a nossa revisão na plataforma, e o portal estava aberto..." o homem encarou Dumbledore com o olhar meio constrangido, mas o mais velho apenas lhe fez sorrir "Acreditamos que ela havia desmaiado graças a quantidade de magia que havia no local..."

"Então, qual era o problema? Não a obliviaram e deixaram em alguma estação de metrô de Londres? Já fizemos isso antes, Montmartre..."

"O problema, é que ela tinha um tremendo – mas _realmente tremendo_ – poder mágico. Tinha um símbolo na testa e carregava um colar no pescoço... Estava com uma capa preta jogada sobre o corpo, e... O que era mais estranho..." parou um momento para fazer suspense, mas Dumbledore ergueu uma mão e fez um gesto para que continuasse "Bem, foi isso, de verdade o que nos fez acreditar que ela podia ser trouxa, a princípio... Estava vestida em trajes medievais. Acreditamos que fosse pegar um trem, pois carregava uma mala e iria para uma dessas convenções trouxas de desenhos animados, ou mundo medieval, ou o que quer que fosse..."

"Estranho. Descobriram o que aconteceu?"

"Não. Esse é o problema. Queremos que você descubra..."

"Adoraria" Dumbledore sorriu enquanto esticava a mão para apertar a do homem à sua frente, selando um pacto que mudaria a vida de tantas pessoas, que nem mesmo ele, o Grande Alvo Dumbledore, desconfiava.

---//---

Um calor invadiu todo o seu corpo, e ela sentou-se de súbito.

"KAYSHA!"

"Calma, querida! Está tudo bem..."

"Eles a pegaram! Precisamos ir atrás! Vamos, vamos..." a jovem já ia levantando-se da cama, sem nem olhar para que sacerdotisa estava do seu lado, olhando ao seu redor à procura de sua capa. Estava tonta, mas nada mais importava. Apenas tinha de achar a sua capa e sair atrás dos homens da inquisição. Precisava salvar Kaysha.

Não a encontrou.

Mas encontrou um ambiente totalmente diferente do que estava acostumada.

"AH! Que lugar é esse?" a mulher a encarou.

"Hospital Saint Mungus para Bruxos Enfermos, minha querida. E você está completamente fraca. Deite-se novamente, por favor... Não me obrigue a jogar um feitiço em você!" a mulher lhe lançou um olhar agudo, e depois sorriu.

Tudo o que a jovem fez foi a encarar perplexa. Não era uma das sacerdotisas. Não tinha o símbolo da Deusa. Como faria feitiços?

E que hospital era aquele? Melhor, o que _vinha a ser_ um hospital?

"Pardon?"

"Como?"

"Como?"

"Nosso papo parece bastante produtivo, mas tenho de lhe dar a poção e ir"

"Como?" o que é um papo produtivo?, sentiu vontade de perguntar. Pelo que ela sabia, papos não produziam nada. Talvez gordura, como o papo do Rei da França – que, aliás, era enorme -, mas fora isso...

"Como o que, docinho? Vamos, vamos, deite-se aqui e descanse... Você está realmente fraca... Vamos, beba essa poção..." e entregou à jovem uma taça com um líquido gosmento cor de bile. Ela fez cara de nojo e encarou a mulher.

"Isso não é uma poção. Isso é resíduo intestinal!" ela sussurrou letalmente. Levou a mão à boca e a tapou "Oh, me desculpe! Não devia Ter falado isso! Me desculpe!" ela começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado à outro, e a mulher lhe encarou com grandes olhos questionadores.

"Não precisa se desculpar, querida... Bem, tome essa poção, de qualquer modo, pois Alvo Dumbledore quer conversar com você..."

"Quem?" ela elevou uma sobrancelha, como aprendera pequenina, e a mulher lhe sorriu.

"É estrangeira, não é? Não é da Inglaterra"

"Sou da França, minha senhora. Isso aqui é a Inglaterra?" ela perguntou assustada.

"Sim. É a Inglaterra"

"Achei que fizesse mais frio, num inverno como esse, por aqui"

"Mas é verão..." a mulher lhe encarou estranhamente, e a jovem a encarou durante alguns segundos. 

Kaysha fizera alguma coisa.

Kaysha fizera alguma coisa realmente insana!

"Bom, realmente você tem de tomar essa poção..." e então a jovem parou de reivindicar e tomou a poção de uma vez. Tinha gosto de nada. Tentou sorrir para a mulher, parecer agradável, mas realmente não conseguiu.

"Do que era essa poção?"

"Era um suco, na verdade..." a mulher lhe encarou contrariada "Com um pouco de poção calmante e poção da verdade... Oh, me desculpe, querida, mas era um pedido de Alvo Dumbledore..."

"Quem é Alvo Dumbledore?!"

"Um grande bruxo... Ele lhe explicará qualquer coisa que quiser, minha querida... Mas agora devo ir... Com licença..."

E a deixou sozinha no quarto, com seus pensamentos.

Ela se perguntava mentalmente o que Kaysha havia lhe feito, ou feito com o tempo, ou o que quer que fosse. Não, aquele lugar não era real. Aquilo tudo era falso, muito falso.

Tudo era tão facilmente comprovável! O que vinha a ser aquele aparelho ao seu lado? Não devia jamais Ter existido! Era diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse visto antes, a não ser...

"Oh, não!!" foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar.

Estava no futuro.

---//---

"Boa Tarde, Srta." o Sr. entrou pela porta, se esgueirando em passos leves, como o de um pequeno passarinho azul. Azul sim, pois o homem vestia a roupa ais espalhafatosa que ela já vira. E, acreditem, depois de viver na corte até os cinco anos, ela sabia discernir uma roupa clássica de uma espalhafatosa. E essa era, _decididamente_, espalhafatosa. Um vestido comprido de um tom de azul chamativo, com desenhos de estrelas e luas e sóis em laranja.

Fechou os olhos e se virou para o lado, se proibindo de ver um homem de vestido. 

"Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, e sou diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Fiquei sabendo que você é francesa. E que é bruxa"

"Não sou apenas bruxa. Sou uma seguidora da..." e calou-se notando o que estava a dizer. Ele podia ser um homem da Inquisição tentando pega-la. Nada impedia a inquisição de existir até a data em que ela se encontrava, a qual ela não sabia, sequer suspeitava, qual era.

"Seguidora da...?" Alvo Dumbledore andou em passos lentos até ela, que se virou para ele e tentou sorrir.

"Seguidora da Deusa" dessa vez não conseguiu se reprimir. Mas que raios estava acontecendo com ela?

"Oh, sim!" o homem lhe sorriu gentilmente, e sentou-se na beirada da cama alta onde ela se encontrava deitada "E qual seu nome?"

"Lucianne Fressô. Mas agora é Kalinne da Deusa" o homem lhe sorriu. Havia entendido.

"E veio de onde, exatamente...?"

"Paris"

"Certo..."

"Em que ano estamos?" ela o interrompeu antes que conseguisse fazer outra pergunta.

"1998"

"Ai, Kaysha o que você fez...?" ela sussurrou baixinho, mas Dumbledore – ainda assim – conseguiu escutar.

"Quem é Kaysha?"

"Minha melhor amiga" tentou se reprimir. Novamente não conseguiu.

"Como você foi parar na plataforma?"

"Que plataforma?" ela tentou.

"A plataforma do trem"

"O que _é_ um trem?" perguntou de novo, duvidando da sanidade daquele homem.

"Um trem é uma enorme caixa com rodas que leva as pessoas de um lugar ao outro. 

Mas como você foi parar lá?"

"Foi culpa de Kaysha"

"O que ela fez?"

"Ela..." tentou morder os lábios para se reprimir, mas parecia que eles tinham vontade própria, e se moveram contra a vontade de sua dona "Me mandou para uma outra época. Essa daqui"

"Oh, então você é de outra época?"

"Sim. Sou de... 1423" fechou os olhos, esperando que o homem pegasse de algum lugar uma tocha e tocasse fogo nela e na cama na qual estava. Continuou esperando, pois ele não o fez.

"Interessante" ele murmurou, e, quando ela se virou para vê-lo melhor, pode perceber que ele sorria para ela "Seus pais, naquela época...?"

"Mortos. Fui criada por uma Sacerdotisa da Grande Mãe, Kamyna. Kaysha também foi criada comigo"

"Certo, certo..." o homem estava ganhando a confiança dela. Ainda não tentara a matar, ou estuprar, como seria comum "E você sabe o que Kaysha pode Ter feito para que você viesse parar aqui?"

"Sei"

"O que foi?"

"Um feitiço antigo... Abdeo Tempus... Requer muita energia.. Tanta que... A pessoa que aplica o feitiço morre depois de o fazer...." a garota virou o rosto para o lado, as lágrimas querendo tombar sobre sua face.

"Quantos anos ela tinha?"

"Quinze"

"E você, quantos tem...?"

"Doze"

"Doze anos?"

"Sim, isso mesmo..." ela falou, a voz embargada.

"Certo... Você tem algum aprendizado em magia? Passou por alguma escola?"

"Sou filha da Deusa!" ela falou, a tristeza parecendo sumir durante alguns instantes, dando lugar à uma ira gigantesca. Mas logo voltou "Eu aprendo magia desde que tenho cinco anos... Quando meus pais morreram e ela me aceitou como sua filha..." a garota sussurrou placidamente, a cabeça tombada para trás.

"E você não tem para onde ir? Não sabe como voltar?"

"A Inquisição atacou o templo onde eu vivia. Não tenho mais para onde voltar. Foi por 

isso que Kaysha me mandou... Para cá"

"Certo, certo... Então faremos um acordo. Você irá para uma escola onde aprenderá um magia diferente..." Dumbledore sabia um pouco sobre o grupo das Filhas da Grande Deusa, sabia o quão temperamentais elas eram, e quão difícil era ensinar magia normal para uma dessas mulheres idealistas e naturalistas. Mas, em compensação, elas sempre eram as mais poderosas, ao aprender. E Dumbledore precisava urgentemente de gente poderosa "E ganhará abrigo... Contanto que se comporte, e prometa que tentará entender esse mundo novo..."

"Apenas isso? Deve haver mais, meu Senhor" ela falou enquanto levantava o rosto, decidida a saber o que havia por detrás daquilo.

"Com o tempo, pediremos outras coisas. Se não quiser, não precisará fazer. Mas acredito que achará que é o certo, mais para frente..."

A garota, mesmo desconfiada, abaixou a cabeça em concordância.

-----^-^-----

N.A.: Bom, uma introdução bastante rigorosa, hein? Kkkk Bastante séria para a minha fanfic.. Aliás, está até bem escrita demais para a minha própria idéia.. ^-^ Logo eu, que mal sei me expressar... Kkkkk. Well, bem vindos ao novo mundo que eu criei para a minha nova fanfic! Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu tento fazer coerente e com um histórico pronto. Espero que dê certo... ^-^ E que vocês me deixem reviews para que eu continue escrevendo!!!!! Pois essa fic não está pronta... E eu preciso de incentivo para escreve-la!!!!

Ah, quanto à toda a parte da religião da Deusa, ou da Grande Mãe que eu estou escrevendo na minha história, sinto informar, mas não é verídica. Existe mesmo essa religião, com suas Sacerdotisas, mas não é como a descrita por mim. Isso foi uma mistura de muitas ideologias que li por aí. E esse ritual de iniciação não é verdadeiro, e aqueles que quiserem se iniciar nessa religião não devem, por nada nesse mundo, queimar a testa com brasa, certo? ^-^

Beijos!


	3. 2 O Mundo Se Abre a Seus Pés

Para Ani, que tem me feito sorrir e para meu pai, que adora sorvete e me ensinou a viver nesse mundo.

****

Capítulo Segundo: O mundo se abre a seus pés

Ou

Sorvete faz bem á saúde.

O homem lhe acompanhou com passos firmes ao atravessarem o aposento. Lhe entregou sete livros, que colocou à sua frente numa mesa. Ela se equilibrou sobre as pernas, ereta, e o homem lhe sorriu.

"Srta. Fressô?"  
"Sim, Sr. Claus"  
"Os livros que deve ler são esses. Existem mais alguns que o Prof. Glein falou que seriam recomendados, mas resolvi que seria leitura demais para a Srta."  
"Obrigada, Sr. Claus" ela sorriu e dobrou os joelhos em reverência. Ele sorriu para ela de volta.

"Srta. Fressô, devo lhe informar, que não é mais hábito no nosso tempo fazer reverências"  
"Oh, me desculpe, Sr. Claus. Sei que é a terceira vez que me afirma isso ainda hoje, mas é realmente a força do hábito..." e sorriu.

Alistair Claus era um jovem de seus vinte e três anos, que trabalhava na seção de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. A despeito de tudo isso, e de fazer parte de uma das famílias bruxas mais antigas e tradicionais do Mundo Mágico, ele era um jovem simpático. Ele fora designado por seu chefe, Teres Montmortre, a acompanhar aquela jovem para onde quer que ela fosse, e a ensinar sobre o mundo deles.

Estavam ambos agora numa biblioteca, em frente à uma pilha de livros sobre história e modo comportamental das pessoas na década de 90. A pobre garota iria Ter de ler sete volumes grossos que, segundo o Prof. Glein, de psicologia da Academia de Aurors, eram os melhores para adaptar a garota ao novo mundo ao qual ela era implantada.

Ambos ainda passariam por vários lugares, como academias de etiqueta e conduta, e depois iriam para o Beco Diagonal, onde a garota seria apresentada ao mundo bruxo. Mas antes disso, precisavam pegar aqueles livros – todos trouxas, por sinal – e leva-los até o carro (uma invenção que deixara a garota completamente pasmada, tanto que ela berrara ao ver aqueles automóveis pela rua).

"Não quer levar mais nenhum livro?"  
"Acredito que não. Mal sei ler direito..." e ela sorriu constrangida para o homem ao seu lado, que já lhe ensinara bastante sobre a maneira de se falar à qual ela teria que se acostumar, e também mostrara algumas gírias, enquanto estavam no carro, a caminho da biblioteca.

"Certo... Mas pare de me chamar de Sr. Claus... Isso é tão... Formal... Ugh! Me chame de Ali. É meu apelido" e sorriu para ela, que o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Claus, mas não acredito que tenhamos intimidade o suficiente para nos chamarmos pelos primeiros nomes" ela falou e ergueu o queixo, em sinal de proteção. Ele riu um pouco dela, que o encarou sinceramente pasmada.

"Por favor! Srta. Fressô, não estou lhe pedindo nenhuma intimidade... Estou apenas agindo da maneira que seria considerada normal para uma pessoa da nossa época! Ou melhor, da minha época..." ele sorriu para ela, que o encarou abismada.

"Pois na minha época é falta de respeito chamar as mulheres pelo primeiro nome"

"Mas na época em que está vivendo, é falta de respeito, ou pelo menos sinal de inimizade, chamar uma pessoa pelo sobrenome" ele retrucou enquanto pegava os livros nos braços e se dirigia à um balcão. Sorriu para a mulher que atendia as pessoas, enquanto sua companheira, Lucianne, quase desmaiava ao ver uma mulher atendendo estranhos.

"O que a Sra. pensa que está fazendo?" Lucianne perguntou com o rosto contorcido em uma expressão ofendida "O Governo não é contra seu trabalho? Não fazem idéia de que a Sra. é mulher?"

"É obvio que sabem que sou mulher" a mulher lhe respondeu com as sobrancelhas erguidas "E por que raios seriam contra meu trabalho aqui?"  
"A Sra. é _mulher_! Não é motivo o suficiente?"

"Srta. Fressô, as mulheres ganharam os mesmos direitos que os homens, mas todos mesmo, a mais ou menos trinta anos" Claus logo se dirigiu a ela, com vontade de rir, para explicar a situação.

"Oh! Me desculpe... Eu não fazia mesmo idéia! Mas como deixaram isso acontecer?" ela perguntou levando uma mão para cobrir as boca aberta, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca.

"Perceberam que as mulheres eram mais influentes do que faziam idéia..." sorriram.

Alugaram os livros e saíram ambos dali com passos apertados.

Entraram no carro, e Lucianne começou a o olhar bastante assustada.

"Quer dizer que as mulheres ganharam direito de andar de cavalo com as... Pernas abertas?"

"Oh, e muito mais do que isso! Ao ler os livros entenderá"

O carro andou durante alguns minutos no meio do trafego, devagar. Chegaram à classe de etiqueta bruxa da Madame Adelphis, indicada pelo próprio Alvo Dumbledore.

Entraram no grande prédio Vitoriano e pararam em frente à uma enorme escadaria dupla de mármore. 

Da escada desceu uma mulher alta e delgada, com mãos finas onde, em um dedo, jazia um enorme anel de sinete folheado à ouro. Olhos azuis cândidos se dirigiam de um á outro, e os lábios estavam curvados em um pequeno e afável sorriso. Não parecia uma mulher doce, mas não parecia severa. Parecia apenas... Uma mulher. Uma mulher enérgica, que sabia quando falar, e o que falar.

"Boa Tarde. Bem vindos à minha casa. O que desejam?"  
"Gostaria que a Sra. desse algumas aulas de etiqueta bruxa prática para a jovem Srta. Fressô. Tenho recomendação de Alvo Dumbledore"  
"Ah! Alvo... Que saudades tenho dele! Se o encontrarem, por favor, mandem-lhe recordações de Madame Adelphis. Mas vejamos o que posso fazer quanto a você, minha jovem..." e andou com passos firmes até os dois, e começou a analisar Lucianne com os cândidos olhos azuis "Hum... Pelo visto é enérgica em seus pontos de vista, e é diícil de dobrar, por mais que se adapte bem á novas situações..."  
"Como sabe de tudo isso, Minha Senhora?"  
"Ora, querida, você carrega o símbolo das seguidoras da Deusa. Até hoje não encontrei uma delas que não agisse dessa forma..." sorriu um pouco mais e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da jovem, os ajeitando levemente.

"Pode ajuda-la a se adaptar ao nosso mundo, Madame?"  
"Óbvio! Ela é nascida-trouxa?" perguntou, enquanto olhava, com óbvio interesse para as roupas que a garota utilizava. Apesar da insistência de Alvo Dumbledore, ela se recusara a usar qualquer uma das roupas que lhe haviam sido oferecidas, e acabara vestindo uma veste quase que idêntica à qual utilizava na hora que havia chegado ali. Um corselete apertado do lado de fora, um espartilho – obviamente mais frouxo do que o qual estava acostumada – por de baixo das vestes, um pesado manto verde escuro de veludo lhe cobrindo o corpo, assim como uma ou duas camisas, as quais ela se recusara a deixar de vestir.

"Não. Ela é... Bem, não sei se posso lhe contar, Madame. Tem algum problema se eu não contar?"  
"Absolutamente não" ela falou sorrindo para o jovem "Mas vou precisar de espaço e de um tempo com ela para ajusta-la..."  
"Certamente. Deixarei as duas à sós. Volto em duas horas. Está bom assim?"  
"Está ótimo, meu Senhor. Apenas precisaremos que ela volte aqui mais vezes"  
"Isso não é problema" e sorriu, deixando as duas sozinhas na sala, para um rigoroso treinamento de etiqueta bruxa.

"Vamos, vamos! Pare com isso! Você tem de elevar a varinha com mais classe!"  
"Que mal lhe pergunte, Madame Adelphis, mas qual a utilidade de saber _como_ erguer a varinha?"

"Para ser considerada uma bruxa de classe, deve-se saber agira com classe" a mulher lhe respondeu de modo a terminar a conversa. Mas Lucianne se aprumou e, levantando a varinha da maneira desejada por Mdm. Adelhpis, sorriu, continuando a falar.

"Não estou aqui para me tornar uma bruxa de classe, Mdm. Adelphis. Estou aqui para me adaptar ao mundo" e sorriu mais ainda, baixando a varinha e encarando a mulher á sua frente, que, subitamente, se mostrara uma mulher mais severa que o esperado.

"Pois então deveria tentar treinar sozinha!"  
"Você não entende... Eu não conheço esse mundo. Não conheço a história, a maneira de vida..." o sorriso sumia devagar, e a mulher lhe encarava, parecendo respeitosamente intrigada.

"E o que lhe deixou tão alheia ao tempo?"  
"Vivi longe dele a vida inteira. Faz um dia que me integrei à esse mundo... Uma amiga minha me obrigou a vir para ele" virou-se devagar andando com passos firmes até a janela de caixotilho que havia num canto da sala, que iluminava todo o aposento "E agora preciso me apresentar como uma pessoa normal. Acreditamos todos que a Sra. poderia me ajudar, mas... Já estou perdendo as esperanças. Acho que devo procurar outra pessoa..." e virou-se para a mulher, sorrindo novamente.

"Por que não me avisou antes? Poderíamos ter pulado toda essa ladainha...!" a mulher exclamou com um ar afetado, que Lucianne achava ser incomum naquele rosto sempre sério, e ainda assim sorridente.

"Certo, Mdm. Adelphis... Certo.." e sorrindo, começou a tomar suas verdadeiras lições.

Alistair entrou no enorme saguão com os olhos vidrados. Adorava arquitetura, e a arquitetura daquele local, em especial, o deixava seriamente encantado.

Ouviu passos e virou os olhos para a escadaria. Sabia que por ela desceriam a Sra. e a jovem. Sorriu quando a imagem das duas, lado a lado, apareceu na escada. Não havia a mínima diferença na imagem das duas descendo e subindo as escadas, quando deixara Lucianne ali, para tomar as aulas.

"Boa Tarde, senhoras. Como foram?"  
"Ótimas" Mdm. Adelphis fez questão de sorrir para o jovem à sua frente, enquanto entregava a mão de Lucianne à ele.

"Gostou da aula?" ele perguntou à ela com um sorriso.

"Sim. Foi adorável" ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto tomava sua mão de volta ao corpo. Respirou fundo e o encarou nos olhos.

"Para onde vamos agora, Sr. Claus?"

"Ao Beco Diagonal"

Quando o carro parou à frente d´O Caldeirão Furado, Lucianne o encarou assustada. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao novo mundo, sentia medo. Um medo enorme. Aquele lugar era tão parecido com o bar onde... Balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

"Encontraremos com minha irmã aqui... Ela entrará esse ano em Hogwarts, também, assim como você. Ela poderá lhe instruir um pouco mais sobre o mundo mágico, e a ajudará a comprar seus materiais. Aqui está o dinheiro necessário. Minha irmã lhe ensinará a utiliza-lo" e entregou à ela um saquinho. Desceram do carro, e a garota ansiou por correr para longe dali, mas Alistair Claus a puxou para dentro pela mão. Ao entrarem ele sorriu e acenou para um mesa longe da porta.

Ambos caminharam até a mesa, onde uma garotinha estava sentada. Tinha cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, sardas no nariz, pele bronzeada e olhos turquesa. Lucianne admitiu internamente que era um menina bastante angelical e bonita. 

"Srta. Fressô, essa é minha irmã, Ânnia Claus. Anny, essa é Lucianne Fressô"

"Muito prazer!" a menina falou com uma voz alegre.

"O prazer é todo meu" Lucianne respondeu com a voz calma, enquanto a garota a convidava a sentar-se com ela na mesa. Alistair despediu-se, e as duas se encararam.

"Não se sente desconfortável sentada assim? Aqui não é escola de etiqueta não..." ela falou. Lucianne sorriu para ela.

"Srta. Claus, estou tão acostumada a me sentar assim como a respirar. Não acho que tenha necessidade de sentar-me com outra postura" respondeu.

"Ah, certo. Bem, não me chame de Srta. Claus não... Me chame de Ânnia. Ou de Anny, como é mais comum..."

Lucianne quase respondeu que era um ultraje chama-la pelo primeiro nome, mas Mdm. Adelphis lhe falara o quão normal era chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome naqueles dias. E repetira aquilo milhares de vezes a seguir, o que fizera Lucianne, naquele momento, parar um segundo e depois responder:

"Certo, Ânnia" ambas sorriram.

"Vamos, temos de ir ao Beco Diagonal!"

"E o que em lá?"  
"É uma espécie de shopping..."  
"O que é um shopping?"  
"Ah... Esquece... Você não é trouxa, não?"  
"Bem... Mais ou menos" ela sorriu.

"Oh... Meio a meio, não é?"  
"Hum..." Lucianne sorriu para a garota ao seu lado. Ânnia era bastante alegre. Talvez alegre demais. Mas fazer o quê?

"Certo, certo... Vou parar com as perguntas..." e então tirou do bolso das vestes uma varinha, que bateu num tijolo em especial.

Um portal foi se abrindo à frente das duas, em um movimento continuo e lento. Daria para passar duas, ou três delas juntas, uma sobre as outras naquele portal! Era enorme!  
"Ânnia, o que é isso?"  
"O Beco Diagonal" e sorriu, estendendo a mão e lhe indicando o caminho. Lucianne colocou o primeiro pé no Beco e gritou.

Nunca, jamais, Lucianne botara os pés em um lugar tão explêndido! Tão maravilhoso, tão... Oh, pelo amor da Deusa, tão mágico!

Todas aquelas pessoas andando apressadas de um lado para outro, as pequenas crianças com as carinhas encostadas contra o vidro das lojas de doces, os narizinhos espremidos contra as vitrines, mulheres velhas tomando alguma bebida fumegante num restaurante na esquina, sentadas em pequenas mesinhas de ferro, homens vestindo roupas estranhas como as de Alvo Dumbledore. 

Seus olhos brilharam e correram de uma loja para outra, identificando lojas especializadas em vassouras, caldeirões, vestes, comida e material para poções. Haviam botânicas, restaurantes, bibliotecas e centros bancários! Avia de tudo naquele lugar.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas tudo o que fez, depois do susto inicial foi sorrir e se virar para Ânnia.

"O que achou?" a outra perguntou sorrindo, enquanto um homem passava correndo a centímetros delas.

"Esplêndido!" sussurrou enquanto andava para dentro.

As duas desceram as escadas do Gringotes, com as bolsas tinindo as moedas de ouro. Lucianne se assustava. Nunca vira tanto dinheiro em suas mãos. Carregava ainda a bolsinha que Alistrair lhe alcançara, e sorria para a idéia do que podia comprar com aquilo. Talvez um cavalo. Quem sabe, melhor ainda não conseguisse uma estátua, uma das raras estátuas da Grande Mãe?

Mas, alheia aos pensamentos de Lucianne encontrava-se Ânny, que bradava que tinham de comprar caldeirões, varinhas, vestes e vassouras.

Lucianne sentia vontade de rir da gula da garota de entrar em todas as lojas, mas apenas sorria para esta. Tinham apenas um ano de diferença de idade, mas, mentalmente, Lucianne era tão madura quanto a mão de Ânnia, segundo veriam dentro de meses.

"Lucianne! Vamos, vamos, temos de comprar a sua varinha" e corria por entre as pessoas, esbarrando em algumas delas, as quais Lucianne pedia desculpas. Em alguns minutos pararam na frente de uma loja antiga com os dizeres: Olivaras – Fabricantes de Varinhas de Ótima Qualidade 382 a.C.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Quer dizer que aquela loja já existia antes dela nascer!

Entraram as duas no lugar, e Ânnia sentou-se numa cadeira enorme que havia do outro lado da loja. Lucianne andou com passos – finalmente! – incertos, e um homem apareceu à sua frente.

Era velho, com um enorme nariz de batata, queixo redondo, e olhos azuis brilhantes. Os cabelos curtos e aparados já eram brancos, e estava meio curvado pela idade. Mas sorria. Um sorriso diferente de todos os que ela já havia visto em toda a vida; nunca um sorriso lhe parecera tão misterioso.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele, polidamente, a cabeça semi-abaixada. 

"Levante o rosto, minha jovem..." ela levantou o rosto, o sorriso sumindo e o encarou nos olhos "Não lhe esperava por aqui... Deveria Ter comprado sua varinha a mais de quinhentos anos"  
"Ela é velha, mas não tanto, Sr. Olivaras!" Ânnia se meteu na conversa e o homem sorriu para ela.

"Olá, jovem Claus! Como passa?"  
"Bem, muito bem, Sr. Olivaras... E o Sr.? Como tem passado?"  
"Ótimo" sorriu para a menina e voltou os olhos para Lucianne.

"Eu ia comprar uma varinha?" ela perguntou surpreendia.

"Todas as filhas da Deusa recebem uma varinha aos dezoito anos... Mas o que aconteceu para você parar aqui?" Ânnia encarava os dois meio assustada, e mexia os lábios em uma pergunta muda... 'Filha da Deusa?'

"A Inquisição" ela falou com um sorriso. Fosse quem fosse aquele homem, ela confiava nele mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa que já encontrara naquela época...

"Oh, claro... Sempre a Inquisição..." e o homem lhe sorriu enigmaticamente mais uma vez.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Ânnia perguntou enquanto olhava de um para outro.

"Não, não nos conhecemos" Lucianne respondeu no mesmo momento, e, logo depois se virou para o senhor à sua frente.

"Me mandaram vir aqui comprar uma varinha"  
"Acho que já sei qual vai servir à você..." e pegou uma caixa longa, sorrindo para ela "Que mal lhe pergunte, mas o que foi que te trouxe para cá?"  
"Foi a busca pela varinha..." ela falou sorrindo. Tinha o costume de fazer graça algumas vezes com as Filhas da Deusa, e por isso era conhecida como desaforada na sua época. E soube que o Sr. Olivaras não achara muita graça na piadinha quando a olhou sério "Desculpe-me... Vim através de um feitiço" e sorriu novamente para ele, em busca de um brilho estranho em seu olhar. E ele veio.

"Abdeo Tempus... Nota-se" ele falou para ela.

"Como soube?"  
"Sei de mais coisas do que imagina, Srta" e tirou a varinha da caixa a entregando à ela com um gesto simples "Pelo de um unicórneo fêmea, pego na Itália. Vinte e sete centímetros, freixo. Ótima para feitiços... Acredito que a Pedra da Lua seja uma boa pedida... Sempre saem varinhas diferentes para Sacerdotisas, mas a Pedra da Lua apenas para as grandes... E vejo coisas grandiosas para você, Srta" falou sorrindo.

Ela o encarou durante alguns segundos. Para a estranheza de Ânnia que estava ao seu lado, a varinha ficou parada alguns segundos.

"Vamos, vamos, tem de querer que ela funcione, ou não funcionará!"  
"Sim..." ela falou. Estava pensando vagamente, naquele momento em um enorme Freixo que havia perto do seu templo... Ela adorava a árvore, e pensava nela quando Olivaras a chamara de volta a realidade. 

Vagamente mexeu a varinha, ainda pensando no enorme e velho freixo, sorrindo.

"Oh!" Ânnia exclamou, e Lucianne virou-se para ela.

"O que...?" mas antes de terminar a frase viu um enorme freixo crescendo em tempo inestimável á sua frente. E, quando ele tomou seu maior tamanho e parou de crescer, a casca foi enrugando, e... "É o Freixo do templo!"

"Ela acertou de primeira! Isso não é justo!" Ânnia falou indignada enquanto apontava para o Freixo enorme que se erguia dentro da loja. O Sr. Olivaras mexeu a própria varinha com um sorriso e o Freixo desapareceu.

"Mas isso é esplêndido!" Lucianne falou com um sorriso enquanto andava em largos passos – maravilhosamente descompassados, segundo Ânnia – até o Sr. Olivaras, os olhos cor de céu brilhando "Quanto quer por essa varinha?"  
"São três galeões e sete nuques, Srta. Fressô" o Sr. Olivaras respondeu num sorriso enquanto tomava a varinha de suas mãos e colocava novamente na caixa, a envolvendo na seda fina que havia ali. Entregou a caixa nas mãos de Lucianne quando Ânnia lhe estendeu algumas moedas.

"Não se esqueça de que a sua varinha é poderosa demais para fazer coisas ruins..." ele falou como um último aviso enquanto as duas garotas – uma encantada e a outra indignada – saiam da loja em passos curtos.

Algumas horas depois, estavam as duas garotas sentadas na sorveteria Florean Fortescue, Lucianne olhando espantada para todas aquelas bolas de massa estranha á sua frente, com Ânnia já comendo sua taça de Chocolate Split.

"O que é isso?" perguntou enquanto apontava com um dedo para a taça com cinco bolas de sorvete, chamado carinhosamente pelos consumidores de "Combo Amargo".

"Sorvete, bolas..." a garota falou limpando o canto da boca que estava sujo de sorvete.

"E o que é sorvete, bolas?"  
"É uma massa de neve com gosto"

"Neve com gosto?"  
"Isso mesmo!" ela falou com um sorriso "A minha é neve com gosto de chocolate com morango, chocolate com granulado, chocolate com pedaços de chocolate, chocolate com amoras e o meu favorito, chocolate com grapefruit. A sua é o famoso Combo Amargo... Sorvete de limão, de laranja verde do pé, de acerola com pinga – que, aliás, é uma das maiores descobertas da América do Sul! – de vinagre e de giló. Não sei realmente porque você escolheu esse, mas..."  
"Era o único número que eu havia aprendido hoje... Número um. Estava tentando lhe falar isso... Mdm. Adelphis estava me ensinando os números, e estava lhe contando que havia aprendido sobre o um... E o homem me estendeu, então esse tal de... Rombo Azedo"  
"Não é Rombo Azedo, Lucy! É Combo Amargo! E ele te estendeu essa coisa porque você pediu!"  
"Não pedi não! Ele que foi rude comigo e me estendeu essa coisa. Mas eu fui educada o bastante para aceitar!" falou levantando o queixo levemente, naquela pose típica – á qual Ânnia já estava se acostumando, aliás – de 'Eu sei bem do que estou falando!'

"Não.. Isso a gente não chama de educação. Chama de idiotice, por aqui..." Ânnia falou com os olhos apertados, enquanto pousava a taça de sorvete vazia sobre a mesa de ferro "Por que raios não tenta provar essa joça? Talvez você goste. Se não gostar me avise, que peço outro... Você realmente decidiu-se pelo pior de todos!"

"Certo..." e Lucianne esticou a colher com um pedaço de sorvete para perto da boca. Quando colocou a primeira colherada de sorvete na boca e a fechou, sentiu um enorme frio, e seus dentes doeram. Apesar de tudo, ela sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem, com aquele limão gelado dentro da sua boca "Mas isso é uma delícia!" e deu outra colherada. Em dez minutos havia comido toda a taça, se deliciando até mesmo com o sorvete de vinagre e o de giló.

"Gostou mesmo, hein? Quer mais, maluquinha?" perguntou Ânnia com um pequeno sorriso que se estendia por todo o seu rosto

"Adorei! Adoraria mais um pouco dessa neve com gosto..."  
"Chame-o apenas de sorvete, maluquinha... Assim é mais fácil, não acha?"  
"Sorvete... Certo. Hei do o chamar desse modo" e sorriu enquanto via Ânnia se levantar para pedir mais uma taça de sorvete.

Voltou com um pote grande de isopor, o qual ela abriu com um sorriso e mostrou para a amiga "Morango, jabuticaba, chocolate, pitanga, banana com molho de kiwí, mamão papaia, doce de abóbora, groselha, cevada, licor com marshmellow. Meus sabores favoritos para você experimentar. Não acha maravilhoso comer todas essas coisas fresquinhas? E ainda fazem bem á saúde... Mas temos antes de te arranjar hospedagem... Venha... A gente come esse pote mais tarde..." e o colocou na sacola de papel que tinha nas mãos.

Andaram as duas novamente até O Caldeirão Furado e Ânnia sorriu para o dono.

"Olá, Tom. Essa daqui é Lucianne, minha amiga. Queria saber se você não conseguiria um quarto para ela... Tem como? Meu irmão me falou que viria acertar todas as coisas aqui com você..."  
"Ah! Claro que tem, jovem Claus... Venha, chame sua amiga que arranjaremos o meu melhor quarto para ela..." e sorriu seu sorriso desdentado que ainda colocava um pouco de medo em Lucianne.

Subiram as escadas em silencio, Lucianne bem consciente do rangido da madeira sob seu peso, e chegaram a um estreito e longo corredor mal-iluminado.

Caminharam até uma porta de madeira escura e gasta, onde uma pequena placa de cobre informava que era o quarto de número três. Lucianne sorriu e entrou no quarto.

"Na realidade, jovem Claus, esse quarto já havia me sido pedido pelo Ministério. Me mandaram uma mala, que está ali ao lado..." Tom falou enquanto apontava para o que seria um armário, e sorriu para Lucianne.

"Obrigada, Tom!" Ânnia exclamou sorridente enquanto se atirava na cama e puxava Lucianne pela mão para vir junto. A outra estancou no lugar, e Ânnia a encarou "O que houve maluquinha?"  
"Não posso fazer gestos bruscos. O espartilho me mataria"  
"Quem é o Espartilho?" Ânnia perguntou séria enquanto se levantava da cama e via Tom fechando a porta do quarto com delicadeza.

"A pergunta feita deveria ser o que é um espartilho" Lucianne falou sorrindo enquanto se virava de costas "Poderia, por favor, soltar meu corselete?" perguntou, e Ânnia foi para a frente e ajudou a colega a se livrar da faixa de pano, Depois, Lucianne com gestos lentos tirou o tecido que a cobria e mais uma camisa, sobrando apenas o espartilho.

"Ah! Isso é o espartilho?"  
"Isso mesmo" falou sorrindo.

"Mas, agora me lembrei, isso não é usado a mais de cinco séculos!"

Lucianne parou durante alguns segundos em silêncio e Ânnia a encarou naqueles momentos em expectativa.

"Não mesmo" ela falou sorrindo.

"Então por que o está usando?"  
"Pois eu estou... Bem, pode-se dizer que eu nasci faz cinco séculos"  
"Como?" foi tudo o que Ânnia exclamou antes de desmaiar na cama.

N.A.: Realmente, quando eu começar a ficar malvada com finais, poderá se dizer que eu fiquei ligada á fanfic... Ainda estou despertando... Ah, eu tenho notado que não uso muito a linguagem de cinco séculos atrás, mas é que eu realmente iria achar trabalhoso para se escrever e se ler, e achei melhor deixar essas chatices de lado e apenas colocar trama. Mas se alguém preferir muito... Apenas me avise! ^-^ Quanto a fic em si, preciso de mais reviews para escrever mais! Senão, não dá!!

Ani, esse capítulo foi em sua homenagem que me deixou review e me ajudou a sorrir entre as lágrimas... Obrigada menina! Seus gestos são maiores do que imagina! Desculpe por não colocar nada de Wicca aqui no capítulo...

E quanto a vocês, espertinhos que lêem a fic e não deixam reviews, nem pra falar mal.. Estou abismada com tal audácia!

Beijos!

Samhaim Girl


	4. 3 Revelações da Alma

Dedico essa capítulo á Ani, que é uma ótima pessoa e merece esse capítulo e á Leonardo com quem eu sempre estive brigando também.

****

Capítulo Terceiro: Revelações da Alma

Ou

Rosas e Vinho Branco – uma combinação explosiva

"Como?" foi tudo o que Ânnia exclamou antes de desmaiar na cama.

"Oh! Pela Deusa, Srta Claus, não faça isso comigo!" e Lucianne andou com passos rápidos na direção da mais nova amiga, os braços estendidos, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas. Passou as mãos pelo rosto da colega em um gesto delicado e, de súbito, lhe deu um tapa ao lado do rosto. A menina abriu os olhos de uma vez só, e sentou-se na cama de supetão.

"AH!" berrou assustada, e Lucianne lhe sorriu sentando na beirada da cama.

"Ainda bem que acordou de primeira" sussurrou com um sorriso. Ânny a encarou.

"Você é louca! Não pode Ter nascido a cinco séculos!"

"Tanto posso como o fiz!" e sorriu para ela, levantando-se e andando até a janela, que dava para o Beco Diagonal. Podia-se ver os chapéus coco indo de um lado á outro, assim como alguns pontudos que se elevavam na multidão. 

"Louca! Insana! É isso o que você é!"  
"Eu vim transportada por um feitiço, provavelmente o Abdeo Tempus... Um feitiço poderosíssimo, que chega a matar quem o lança..." novamente sua voz estava melancólica e lenta, enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras "Minha única amiga me lançou aquele feitiço... Kaysha. Era uma ótima pessoa..." sorriu, virando os olhos azuis para a garota jogada na cama com a boca aberta.

"Não fique assim, triste..." ela sussurrou enquanto se levantava, e depois sorriu para ela, pronta para fazer graça novamente "Minhas condolências" falou enquanto fazia uma meia reverência bastante torta. Lucianne sorriu para ela um pequeno sorriso, que a outra retribuiu.

"Obrigada" sussurrou fazendo outra reverência "Mas as condolências são dispensáveis, já que de nada me servem..." e abaixou a cabeça, virando-se de costas para Ânnia novamente.

"Vai ficar mesmo de costas para mim?"  
"Não gosto de chorar na frente dos outros..."  
"Por que está chorando? Kaysha?" perguntou incerta.

"Também" e virou-se para a amiga, o rosto molhado por alguns poucos rastros de lágrimas. Os lábios tremiam levemente.

"Quer me contar os outros motivos?"  
"Eu..." e sentou-se na cama, devagar "Primeiramente precisaria vestir minha roupa de dormir..." e apontou para a mala com um dedo comprido.

"Certo. Mas vai demorar tanto assim para contar?" Ânnia falou sorrindo enquanto se dirigia até a mala e a abria.

"Não... Mas estou com sono"  
"Decerto..." a outra sussurrou, compenetrada em tirar as roupas de dentro da mala. Olhava o que tinha em suas mãos. Um outro vestido como o que a amiga vestira a pouco, só que preto, um outro corselete bege, algo que pareciam ser calças meio curtas e largas e cheias de renda, uma capa longa e preta de veludo e uma veste bruxa branca de mangas compridas "Cadê seu pijama?" perguntou.  
"O que é um pijama?" a outra rebateu.

"Vestes de dormir"

"Estão nas suas mãos"  
"Isso não é um pijama"  
"É sim"  
"Não é não"  
"É sim!"  
"Não, não é! Pijamas tem calça e blusa, e são feitos de tecido leve, como seda"

"Isso é um tecido leve. E calças são roupas para homens"

"Não, não são. Não são roupas leves, e não são para homens"  
"São sim"  
"Não são!"  
"Ah, esqueça e apenas me passe isso, sim?"  
"Certo..." e esticou o braço entregando as longas vestes para Lucianne.

"Poderia me ajudar a tirar o espartilho?"  
"Por que raios você ainda usa essa joça se no meu tempo não se usa mais?"  
"Costume" sussurrou enquanto se levantava com alguma dificuldade e se apoiava dobrada na cama para facilitar a liberação dos fios que prendiam o espartilho. Anny começou o trabalho de os soltar.

"Isso é um costume doido" a outra respondeu sorrindo "Quebra as costelas"  
"Com certeza. Mas eu sempre era curada das costelas quebradas por Kaysha..." falou calmamente. Anny se espantou com a garota. Como ela conseguia se manter calma ao pensar que a melhor amiga estava morta?

"Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa... Me fale mais sobre ela" sussurrou com a voz soando levemente infantil. Lucianne sorriu, virando o rosto para ela.

"Kaysha era a mulher mais bonita que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. E olhe que eu conheci a princesa da França, que era um verdadeira beldade. Kaysha tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes brilhantes, que sempre estavam sorrindo, não importava a situação. Tinha a voz mais doce e melodiosa que eu escutei, e era ela quem me botava para dormir quando éramos pequenas. Os pais dela morreram quando ela tinha três anos, e ela foi mandada para um templo, e criada por Kamyna. Quando meus pais morreram, eu também fui para lá"  
"Seus pais morreram?"  
"Quando eu tinha cinco anos"  
"Onde vocês moravam?"  
"Na corte. Mas minha mãe era Sacerdotiza... Escondida. Tinha muito medo da Inquisição. O medo acabou quando a Inquisição a pegou e a matou, junto de meu pai. Ainda conseguiram me esconder e me mandaram, por fim, para Kamyna"  
"O que é uma Filha da Deusa? E uma Sacerdotiza? Posso saber?" Ânnia perguntou consecutivamente, louca para Ter a resposta para tantas perguntas que se fizera antes.

"Uma Filha da Deusa é uma seguidora da Deusa não iniciada pelo templo. Sacerdotiza é aquela que já foi iniciada e batizada pela Deusa. Sacerdotiza é aquela que é a Deusa encarnada na Terra, com todo o conhecimento Dela e com toda a Sua força e Beleza. Percebe-se quando uma Filha da Deusa virou uma Sacerdotiza pelo ar de beleza que ela emana" falou sorrindo enquanto o espartilho escorregava devagar para fora do próprio corpo, e continuava vestida, ainda assim, com aquelas calças curtas e largas. Pegou o vestido e o puxou pela cabeça para baixo. Ânnia sorriu quando a cabeça dela apareceu por debaixo das dobras das vestes.

"Você é uma Sacerdotiza, então" falou ainda sorrindo enquanto se jogava na cama.

"Sim, eu sou. A maneira mais prática de se notar isso é por esse símbolo..." falou enquanto torcia os lábios num pequeno sorriso e apontava para uma pequena meia-lua de ponta-cabeça na testa. Ânnia a encarou intrigada.

"Por que uma meia-lua?"  
"Pois a Lua é o símbolo da Deusa" falou com um suspiro andando até a janela. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, tingindo os céus Londrinos de tons vermelhos e alaranjados. Um pássaro saiu de cima do telhado e planou sobre o Beco, indo parar no parapeito da janela, próximo a mão de Lucianne. Ela pegou o pássaro nas mãos e fez um carinho leve com a ponta do dedo na cabecinha do animal.

"Gostei de te conhecer, Lucianne"  
"E eu a você, Ânnia"  
"Já falei pra você me chamar de Anny?"  
"Já" sorriram.

Harry passou as pontas dos dedos sobre os cabelos, e sorriu para Gina. Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão, mas ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. E disse, então:

"Eu já sabia, Gina"  
"Já?" ela perguntou assustada, enquanto se levantava num rápido movimento e ia até a janela do trem. Harry se levantou também, prestes a chegar perto dela. Luna o encarou com um pequeno sorriso, que ele correspondeu sentando-se novamente no assento almofadado.

"Já, sim, Gina. Parece que era meio... Visível, isso tudo..."

"Visível?" ela perguntou com a voz vaga, e Harry não agüentou e se levantou, deixando de lado qualquer advertência da parte de Luna.

"Sim, Gina, visível. Mas não fique chateada"  
"Eu não estou chateada" ela falou virando-se para ele "Estou furiosa!"

"Por favor, Gina... Não fique alterada..."  
"Como você soube? Não tente encobrir ninguém" e lançou um olhar firme para Luna, que engoliu em seco.

"Não estou mentindo. Estava na sua cara!"  
"Não estava não!"  
"Estava!"  
"Não estava!"  
"Ah... Gina, por favor!" Luna falou com a voz exasperada, e continuou "Eu desconfiei e falei para o Harry. Está bom? Gostou? Está feliz?" perguntou com um sorriso. Era incrível a capacidade daquela garota de estar sempre sorrindo.

"Você, desconfiar? Você é desligada demais para desconfiar de alguma coisa, Luna!"  
"Gina, acalme-se" Harry falou firme para ela, lhe segurando pelos ombros.

"Certo.." ela sussurrou e se jogou na poltrona "Mas pare de mentir, Luna"

"Ok, eu falei pra ele depois de você Ter me contado... Semana passada" Luna falou com um sorriso esticando as pernas preguiçosamente sobre o banco, se preparando para olhar a paisagem do lado de fora. Gina segurou as pernas dela no meio do caminho.

"Você realmente não merece a vida que leva, Luna..." Gina falou, prestes a sorrir.

"Luna, não precisa mentir para me safar dessa... Gina, eu forcei a Luna a..."  
"Harry, a Luna não consegue mentir para mim. Ela está dizendo a mais pura verdade" Gina falou com um meio sorriso soltando as pernas da amiga sobre seu colo, enquanto Harry sentava-se na sua frente "Mas não se preocupe... Eu já esperava isso da parte dela..."

"Okay... Okay" Harry falou em um meio sorriso para as duas garotas "E o que você vai fazer a respeito dele?"  
"Não sei. De verdade, não sei"  
"Virgínia Wesley não sabendo o que fazer? Que vergonha! Contatarei imediatamente a sua mãe e o Profeta Diário, e..."  
"Harry" Gina o encarou torto.

"Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou..."  
"Onde estão Rony e Hermione?" Luna perguntou, ainda sorrindo, enquanto observava a paisagem do lado de fora do trem começar a andar devagar, as pessoas na estação sumindo lentamente no horizonte. Havia há dois anos e meio superado sua paixonite por Rony. Assim como havia crescido. Muito pouco, devia-se dizer de passagem, mas crescido.

"Provavelmente brigando" Harry falou amargamente.  
"Ou fazendo as pazes... Eles já estavam brigados" Gina falou com a voz cansada. E realmente estava cansada. Cansada da Guerra, cansada da escola, de Luna, de Harry... É, isso mesmo, ela estava de TPM.

"Mas é mais provável que estejam no vagão dos monitores, brigando ou fazendo as pazes. Ou simplesmente se vangloriando pela Taça das Casas do ano passado" Harry teimou em completar. Luna lhe sorriu.

"Certo..." sussurrou e voltou a olhar distraídamente a paisagem. O silêncio entre eles era subitamente confortável. Todos estavam calmos e relaxados, jogados nas poltronas da cabine, jogados uns sobre os outros, prestes a dormir.

Até que começaram a ouvir gritos. E mais gritos, e berros. E barulhos de pés se chocando fortemente contra o chão. E, finalmente, a porta da cabine deles se escancarou, e a cena que apareceu pelo portal fez os três acordarem de seu torpor e rir.

Uma menina, provavelmente do primeiro ano, segurava uma outra garota de longos cabelos vermelhos. Harry sorrira para ela, quando percebera que ela estava em pânico. Corria de um lado ao outro, a trança que prendia seus cabelos meio desfeita, as vestes esquisitas amassadas. Aliás, talvez as vestes fossem a coisa que mais chocassem nela, fora aqueles brilhantes – e no momento assustados – olhos azuis. Ela não vestia nem o uniforme de Hogwarts, nem vestes bruxas, e muito menos vestes trouxas. Vestia uma roupa que Harry só conseguiu classificar como medieval.

"O que houve?" Gina perguntou parecendo mais prestativa do que se sentia. Malditas pivetes que interrompiam seu descanso...

A menor das duas, a que parecia tentar controlar a colega sorriu para Gina e acenou com a cabeça para acalma-la.

"Minha amiga está com alguns probleminhas com o trem..." falou ainda sorrindo e dando uma gargalhada ao ver a amiga começando a pular no mesmo lugar "Me desculpem, de verdade, pelo comportamento dela... Mas ela é doidinha assim mesmo...." e sorria novamente, tentando segurar a amiga pelos braços "Vocês não sabem nenhum feitiço estuporante, sabem?"

"Ah, eu sei" Gina falou novamente, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

"Pode aplicar nela para mim? Mas não com muita força..." a jovem falou ainda sorrindo. Gina a achou estupidamente parecida com Luna.

"Com todo o prazer... Estupore!" sibilou sorrindo, agora, sinistramente.

"Obrigada" a menina falou enquanto a amiga tombava sobre os braços dela "Vocês não sabem de nenhuma cabine vazia, sabem?"

"Ah, podem ficar aqui! São bastante divertidas, não Harry?" Luna perguntou sorrindo, enquanto virava o olhar das meninas para Harry, que sorriu de volta.

"Sem problemas... Podemos tentar curar esse pavor da sua amiga por trens..." Ele falou sorrindo.

"Não acredito que isso seja possível nesse momento... Err... Que mal lhe pergunte, qual seu nome?"  
"Harry. E o dela é Gina e o dela é Luna. Mas pode a chamar de Lunática. Ela adora" falou sorrindo enquanto apontava preguiçosamente para as amigas, que estavam novamente esparramadas sobre as poltronas "E o de vocês?"  
"Meu nome é Ânnia Claus e o da loquinha é Lucianne Fressô"  
"Engraçado" Luna falou sorrindo "nunca ouvi falar de nenhum dos nomes no mundo mágico"  
"São nascidas-trouxas, Luna" Gina respondeu com a voz arrastada, e Luna riu com gosto.

"É mesmo! Como sou desligada..." sussurrou sorrindo, enquanto via Harry fazer sinal para que Ânnia se acomodasse ao seu lado. Ela colocou Lucianne estendida no chão com bastante delicadeza e se sentou ao lado dele.

"Vai deixar ela no chão?" Gina perguntou curiosa.

"Vou sim. Ela não liga. Acreditem em mim" falou sorrindo, enquanto virava os olhos para a paisagem lá fora.

"Está no primeiro ano, Ânnia?" Luna perguntou sorrindo.

"Estou sim. E a Lucy também..."  
"Ah, então vocês a chamam de Lucy?"  
"Não, apenas eu tenho tendências masoquistas entre todos que a conhecem... O resto a chama de Srta. Fressô, senão ela fica histérica..." Ânnia falou sorrindo também, enquanto fazia um aceno displicente com a mão. Luna parecia Ter simpatizado com a garota, e sorria.

"Fica mesmo?" Harry perguntou se metendo no meio da conversa. Ânnia sorriu para ele e concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

"Fica doidinha! Bom, doidinha ela já é, mas.."

"Por que doidinha?" Gina acabou perguntando, sem tirar a careta emburrada do rosto.

"Ah... Ela não está realmente acostumada com nada do mundo! Viveu a vida inteira isolada do resto do mundo em um povoado...Mas Dumbledore em pessoa a tirou de lá. E eu a estou introduzindo nesse nosso mundinho moderno..." Ânnia falou sorrindo. Luna a encarou embasbacada.

"E ela estava histérica por causa disso?"  
"Sim..." Ânnia falou enquanto encarava tristemente a amiga que estava deitada no chão "Mas se quiserem saber mais sobre ela basta conversarem... Acho que já é seguro acorda-la..." falou enquanto cutucava Lucianne com a ponta do pé. Ela se mexeu um pouco, virando de lado es se acomodando um pouco melhor no chão. Anny sorriu.

"Enervate" Harry sussurrou apontando com a varinha para ela. A menina, ao contrário de todas as outras com as quais ele se acostumara, levantou-se num gesto brusco, assustando a todos.

"ÂNNIA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ME COLOCOU NOVAMENTE SOBRE O ENERVATE!" ela berrou a plenos pulmões, fazendo Gina e Harry se assustarem e Luna sorrir.

Era idêntica mesmo a Gina.

"Me desculpe, Lucy, mas você estava histérica! Você entrou nesse trem e ele começou a se mover, e você a ficar histérica, e mais histérica... Até que eu encontrei alguém bom o suficiente para te colocar num enervate!"  
"E quem foi que fez esse disparate?" ela perguntou furiosa. Luna estava começando a rir. Harry já sorria para a cena. Gina estava começando a ficar pálida.

"Foi Gina..." falou sorrindo "Quem fez esse bem á humanidade!" e apontou com um dedinho fino para a cabeleira ruiva de Gina, e Lucianne se virou para ela.

"Pois eu acho melhor você pedir desculpas, Srta. Gina, senão terá de pagar pelo que fez!" a garota falou com o nariz empinado, o corpo ereto, os olhos frios e duros a encarar Gina. Gina, por sua vez a encarou de volta com o olhar duro, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho como um tomate, os olhos brilhando de fúria mal-contida.

"Não peço desculpas para menininhas metidas a besta, muito menos se elas são _histéricas_!" ela sibilou com fúria, e Lucianne apertou os olhos.

"Então vai Ter de pagar pelo que fez. É isso o que quer? Posso te dar mais uma chance"  
"Menininhas metidas a besta e histéricas não me botam medo algum" Gina retrucou jogando-se no banco, como que dando a luta por encerrada. Estava cheia de brigar naquele dia.

"Pois saiba que o tamanho do inimigo não mede seu poder!" Lucianne retrucou entredentes, quando as vestes de Gina começaram a pegar fogo. E enquanto Gina berrava de pânico, Lucianne ia sentindo-se mais e mais fraca, e ia caindo devagar para trás...

"Vamos, vamos, acorde, Lucy!" era a voz de Ânnia exclamando, com certeza. 

TAP!

A dor invadiu o corpo de Lucianne, e ela levou a mão á bochecha ardida. Maldita fosse Ânnia! Não sabia se controlar? Aquela insana...

"Estás louca? O que pensas que fazes? Deves Ter miolo de pão no lugar de cérebro!" ia exclamando com a voz aguda, e abriu os olhos, encontrando brilhantes olhos verdes acima dos seus. Decididamente, aqueles não eram os olhos de Ânnia.

"AH!" E levantou-se. Eram os olhos do menino! Havia caído no colo do menino! Pela Deusa!!! Isso não poderia acontecer! Era errado, muito errado...

"Calma!" ele falou sorrindo para Lucianne. Ela o encarou meio zonza. Maldita fosse Ânnia!  
"Estou calma" falou. Ele a encarou duvidoso.

"Pois eu aposto que nunca esteve mais alterada!" Gina falou com desdém na voz, e Lucianne virou-se para olha-la. Estava com as vestes parcialmente queimadas, mas ainda assim inteiras.

"Oh! Eu queimei as tuas vestes!!! Desculpe-me! Hei de concerta-las... Assim que souber um feitiço para isso..." Lucianne ia falando com um sorriso enquanto tirava a varinha das vestes. Todos a encaravam com alguma estranheza.

"O que você está fazendo, Lucy?"  
"Pedindo desculpas á ela" a menina respondeu enquanto apontava Gina com o queixo.

"E você está bem?"

"Sim estou"  
"Acho que aquele estuporamento e toda aquela carga de energia podem não Ter feito muito bem para ela..." Harry sussurrou num tom maroto. Todos sorriram. Inclusive Lucianne.

"Provavelmente" Ânnia ainda exclamou antes da porta se abrir mais uma vez. 

A luz bateu com força e refletiu nos cabelos loiros. Os olhos cinzas brilhavam de malícia, e seus lábios estavam torcidos num sorriso desagradável. Gina sorriu de seu lugar.

"Olá, Draco! Tudo bem com você?"  
"Sim, Virgínia" ele falou enquanto empurrava Luna mais para o lado e se acomodava ao lado de Gina. Ela sorria enquanto encarava o loiro com os olhos brilhando.

"Olá, Malfoy"  
"Bom dia, Potter"

"Oi, Draquinho!!!" Luna falou enquanto agarrava o pescoço do loiro e lhe dava um estalado beijo na bochecha. Em um segundo ela estava com milhares de bolhas por todo o rosto, e Draco, Gina e Harry riam.

"Decididamente, Lovegood, você tem de parar de fazer essas coisas"  
"Com certeza" Gina concordou enquanto tirava o feitiço, que fora feito acidentalmente em Luna.

"O que lhe trouxe até nossa cabine, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

"Ouvi dizer que duas fedelhas escandalosas estavam na sua cabine. Adoro escândalos e então vim para cá" ele falou com os lábios torcidos novamente. Há muito tempo já sorria assim para os três. Ou pelo menos um ano lhes parecia muito tempo.

"Eu não sou uma fedelha!" Ânnia se levantou empertigando-se firmemente na frente de Malfoy. Esse apenas a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, os lábios tortos em deboche.

"Tem certeza?"  
"O que é uma fedelha?" Lucianne perguntou baixinho para Harry.

"Tenho sim! E também não sou escandalosa!!!!" ela falou dando mais um passo na direção do garoto alto dos cabelos loiros, que não havia mexido um músculo para levantar-se.

"Ah, você, escandalosa? Quem disse isso?" Draco perguntou enquanto virava-se para Gina "Foi você, Virgínia?"  
"Não, não fui"

"Fedelha é uma maneira bastante desagradável de se chamar alguém mais novo" Harry respondeu para Lucianne num sorriso "Isso é bem típico do Malfoy... Não fique brava!" ele ainda tentou enquanto via a menina se empertigar e andar em passos duros até Malfoy, colocando seu nariz a aproximadamente dois centímetros do dele.

"Saiba, Sr. _Malfoy_, ou qualquer que seja seu nome, que não somos fedelhas. E saiba que eu _adoraria_ se você criasse coragem para levantar-se e olhar-nos nos olhos e pedir desculpas!" ela sibilou mirando sem medo os olhos cinzas.

"Você deve estar brincando!" Draco exclamou com maldade.

"Draco..." Gina tentou advertir, mas Draco a interrompeu.

"_Eu_ pedindo desculpas para uma fedelha atacada? Por favor! Pelas barbas de Merlim! NUNCA!" ele terminou por berrar no rosto da menina, que fechou os olhos. E os punhos.

"Dou-te mais uma chance de pedir-nos desculpas" ela sussurrou enquanto afastava seu rosto do dele "Irei esperar um segundo" ainda falou enquanto Draco a encarava com os olhos estampando diversão.

"Draco, eu se fosse você..."  
"Quieta, Virgínia! Eu nunca iria pedir desculpas a duas _fedelhas atacadas_!"

"Isso está se tornando repetitivo" Ânnia falou com a voz arrastada. Estava jogada na poltrona ao lado de Harry. Sabia que Lucianne faria ele falar, ou ele pagaria... Então, não havia motivos para ela se intrometer.

Só que ela não o fez pagar da maneira que se esperava. Ela, ao ouvir o que o loiro havia dito com tanto desdém, levantou o punho cerrado e o acertou no lado do rosto com uma força completamente inesperada.

Draco levou á mão ao rosto e a encarou com o ódio.

"Eu tentei te avisar..." Gina falou levantando os ombros "Quer um curativo...?"

"NÃO! QUERO É MATAR ESSA _FEDELHA_!" e ele acentuou tanto a palavra fedelha na sua frase que aumentou o ódio de Lucianne. E então aconteceu o que Ânnia estivera esperando primeiramente. 

As roupas de Malfoy começaram a pegar fogo. Mas, por algum motivo, as chamas não eram quentes. Era um fogo azulado que começava a consumir, de qualquer jeito, a roupa do garoto. 

E Malfoy não ficou assustado ou bravo. Começou a rir como um insano, de modo que todos o encararam durante alguns segundos como se ele estivesse verdadeiramente louco. E parecia estar. As chamas consumindo a sua camiseta e ele rindo.

Só que uma hora ele parou de rir, pois uma coisa que ele não esperava – _realmente_ não esperava – aconteceu. Ele acabou descobrindo que o gel mágico fixador de cabelo que ele usava era inflamável. Seus cabelos entraram em chama, e também começaram a se consumir.

"Mas que porra...?"

"Finite Incatatem!" eles ouviram uma voz á porta exclamar. Harry sorriu.

"Bom dia, Hermione!"

"Bom dia, Harry"  
"Obrigado, Granger. Mas eu podia me virar sozinho"

"Acho melhor você esconder a sua cabeça com um chapéu e quando chegar e Hogwarts ir ver Mdm. Ponfrey. Você está quase sem cabelos para cobrir sua cabeçona branca. De verdade, devia Ter ouvido meu conselho e parado de usar essa porcaria de gel mágico. Falei que ainda ia te fazer algum mal..." ela falou tudo num enorme sorriso para Malfoy, que lhe sorriu de volta.

"Pode deixar que eu me viro"  
"O que está havendo aqui, Mione? Alunos encrenqueiros?" Rony perguntou sorrindo e vindo por trás de Hermione. Sorriu para todos os colegas "Ah, Malfoy! Que merda! Você sabe que é monitor e tem de dar o exemplo para todos essas alunos do primeiro ano que eu não faço idéia do que estão fazendo aqui!" Rony terminou ao passar os olhos chocolates pela cabine.

"Olá, Rony!" Luna e Harry falaram em coro.

"Cale a boca, Wesley..." Draco sussurrou depois do cumprimento dos amigos ao ruivo.

"Cale a boca você, Malfoy! E o que os primeiranistas estão fazendo aqui?" Rony perguntou enquanto apontava com o queixo para a menina jogada no sofá com um sorriso preguiçosamente curioso e para a outra de pé bufando.

"Estavam com problemas" Harry falou. Rony o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Conversamos mais tarde sobre isso..." Rony falou enquanto empurrava Hermione para dentro pela cintura. Havia um ano e meio que eles namoravam. Harry jurava que eles eram anomalias da natureza... Nunca havia visto namorados tão grudados quando estavam juntos, e tão chatos quando separados. Pois se não estava grudados estavam brigados e, decididamente, Ronald Wesley e Hermione Granger estarem brigados nunca havia sido um bom sinal para Harry.

"Acho" Ânnia falou enquanto se levantava e colocava uma mão sobre o ombro de Lucianne, que encarava ainda Draco com ódio "Que eu e Lucy vamos embora buscar gente da nossa idade, senão vamos acabar sobrando..." terminou empurrando Lucianne para a porta.

Antes que qualquer pessoa dentro da cabine pudesse falar uma palavra sequer, as duas já estavam caminhando para longe.

"Você precisa maneirar, sabia?" Ânnia falou enquanto encarava Lucianne. Não muito longe haviam encontrado um banheiro e estavam as duas dentro deste.

"Maneirar em quê?" perguntou empinando o nariz. Ânnia rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

"No comportamento. Achei que as pessoas da época medieval fossem mais comportadas"  
"Não se consegue ser comportada depois de passar um mês com você"  
"Ora, então você foi estragada por mim? Me sinto verdadeiramente honrada!"  
"Minhas condolências pela sua inteligência"  
"Por quê?"  
"Percebe-se que ela morreu"

"Ah... Cale a boca!"

"Precisamos mesmo andar nessa coisa horrível?" ela perguntou enquanto sentia um solavanco do trem e se segurava na parede do banheiro.

"Precisamos sim!"

"Ah... então vamos sair desse lugar? Está parecendo uma das latrinas do castelo onde vivi quando menor..."  
"Vamos achar uma cabine..."  
"Vamos... Onde colocaram nossos malões?"  
"Sabe que eu não sei?" Ânnia exclamou calmamente. E parou durante um segundo, os olhos arregalados ao máximo "FICARAM NA ESTAÇÃO!" acabou por berrar.

"Não acredito nisso... Quer dizer que não há mais o que vestir? Nem com o que estudar? Estamos perdidas..." Lucianne sussurrou.

"Existe um jeito!" Anny falou com um sorriso enorme enquanto abria a porta do banheiro e saia correndo. Lucianne ainda ficou um momento dentro do banheiro em choque, mas depois se levantou.

"ME ESPERA!!!!" berrou antes de ver a amiga sumir. Seguiu andando nos seus passos contidos e retos até ver os cabelos loiros saindo de uma porta.

"... sabem?! Que ótimo!! Podem fazer?" uma pausa. A voz de Anny podia ser ouvida de longe enquanto ela conversava com os integrantes da cabine "AH!!! ADORO VOCÊS!!!" ela berrou e saiu pulando feliz pelo corredor. Parou os olhos sobre Lucianne, que a encarou com os olhos espremidos "Olha, Lucy! O Harry vai fazer um feitiço convocatório pra gente!!!"

"Um o quê?"  
"Feitiço convocatório, maluquinha..." falou enquanto entrava na cabine e sorria. Lucianne a seguiu.

Quando Lucianne pôs os pés dentro da cabine, percebeu que estava na cabine que estivera alguns minutos antes. Seus olhos miraram sérios os de Draco, que curvou os lábios num sorriso. E ela sorriu de volta.

"Olá" ele disse.  
"Olá" ela respondeu. Se encararam mais uns minutos antes da janela se partir em mil pedaços e por ela entrarem dois malões gigantes.

Ânnia agradeceu efusivamente para Harry e se despediu de todos com acenos enquanto puxava seu malão. Lucianne sorriu e murmurou um obrigada baixo e puxou seu malão também. Mal as duas saíram da cabine, Harry virou-se para Draco e sorriu para o loiro.

"Sabe, Malfoy, pedofilia é crime..."  
"Cale a boca, Potter!" foi tudo o que o outro exclamou.

N.A.: Olá!!!! Realmente, eu acho que esse capítulo podia Ter saído melhor... Mas meu prazo é Segunda, e eu não estou inspirada... ^_^ Então deixo assim mesmo...

Bem, queria agradecer realmente á Ani, que tem se mostrado uma ótima pessoa pois ela faz o favor de DEIXAR REVIEWS!!! Que tal se tornar uma boa pessoa também? Deixem reviews e façam um ficwriter feliz!!!!!

E, aliás, eu adoraria saber se alguém consegue descobrir o porquê do segundo título ser aquele... Se descobrir juro que mando uma palhinha do que teremos no próximo capítulo e que dedico os próximos cinco capítulos a ele!!!! ^-^

E mais uma coisinha... (eu e minhas malditas coisinhas!) Alguém aqui é louco o bastante para achar Lucianne e Draco um casal fofo? ^-^ kkkk!!! Foi essa que eu ouvi de um amigo meu essa semana!!! Mas quem sabe mais á frente... Esse final foi pra você, Carlão! 

Beijos,

Samhaim Girl.


	5. 4 As Torres de Hogwarts

Dedico esse capítulo especialmente à Ani e Centaura. A primeira pelo apoio, a Segunda por ter descoberto (em termos) sobre o que falávamos no segundo título do terceiro capítulo.

Samhaim Girl

****

Capítulo Quarto: As Torres de Hogwarts

Ou

Um dia agradavelmente detestável

As rodas seguiam a cada minuto mais lentas. O barulho agudo dos freios podia ser ouvido da estação.

O homem franziu o cenho enquanto via o enorme trem e suas luzes ofuscantes chegando.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo pronto para repetir o ritual de todo dia primeiro de setembro.

Quando as portas do trem começaram a se abrir ele abriu os lábios e começou numa voz alegre a pronunciar a frase de sempre: "Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!!!"

Podia ver algumas cabecinhas chegando mais perto, todas elas amedrontadas com seu tamanho.

Estava cansado. E curioso. Lembrava-se vagamente de Dumbledore falando de um par de meninas da Deusa chegando por lá. Queria vê-las. Desde o tempo dos Marotos que meninas da Deusa não apareciam por aquelas bandas para estudar... E duas ao mesmo tempo... Parecia loucura.

Realmente uma loucura. Uma insanidade. Aquelas meninas da Deusa eram todas loucas. Eram difíceis de se lidar. Já pensava no trabalho que os professores teriam com elas naquele ano quando a plataforma ficou vazia, exceto por ele e um grupo grande de alunos do primeiro ano. 

Dentre eles, pode facilmente notar as duas meninas da Deusa.

Sim, teriam problemas aquele ano, Hagrid pensou antes de pousar seu traseiro enorme no banco do frágil barquinho.

"Tem certeza de que não passaremos por uma prova terrível?" uma menina de cabelos negros sedosos e olhos estreitos perguntou para Ânnia.

"Tenho sim, Milena"  
"E nada de ruim vai acontecer com a gente na seleção, vai?" perguntou duvidosa. Ânnia a encarou entediada mas sorridente e respondeu mais uma vez:

"Nada de ruim vai acontecer, Milena..." sua voz estava arrastada.

"Mas e se colocarem a gente para brigar com um trasgo adulto? E aquele que vencer pela garra vai pra Grifinória, o que vencer pela inteligência vai para a Corvinal, aquele que vencer com astúcia para a Sonserina e aquele que perder vai pra Lufa-Lufa?" a menina tornou a perguntar alguns segundos depois.

"QUE DROGA, NADA DISSO VAI ACONTECER!" Lucianne respondeu perdendo a paciência. A menininha a encarou durante alguns segundos "E saiba que pra você nem vai ser preciso seleção! Pra Grifinória você não vai, pois é medrosa! Pra Corvinal muito menos, pois percebe-se que não é inteligente! Pra Sonserina, por favor! NUNCA! Obviamente vai parar na Lufa-Lufa!" terminou e a garota a encarou amedrontada e levantou-se indo para a ponta do barquinho.

Ânnia sorriu para ela.

"O que falamos sobre controlar o temperamento?"  
"Alguma coisa bastante inútil, pelo visto, já que eu não me lembro!"

"Tudo isso é nervosismo?"  
"É" falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e procurando alguma coisa para fazer entre as exclamações assustadas dos primeiranistas á sua volta.

Resolveu treinar - mais uma vez, diga-se de passagem - a sua visão de aura. Fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e abriu os olhos. Percorreu com calma todos os primeiranistas. Podia avistar ao seu lado brilhando a aura sempre amarela de Ânnia, que era bastante comunicativa. A dela própria, num violeta intenso. Algumas azuis, verdes, mais uma amarela, azul-clarinhas... E, para seu próprio susto mais uma aura violeta brilhante.

Quem era a outra Filha da Deusa?- A JU....

Espremeu os olhos e voltou á visão normal, sem desviar o olhar da garota. Uma menina com cabelos castanhos lisos e compridos, olhos verdes que brilhavam por detrás das grossas lentes de um par de óculos. Os lábios fartos estavam curvados num sorriso gentil, e seu olhar era simpático e vago. Tinha na testa a meia-lua. Era uma Sacerdotiza, como ela. Seus olhos estavam pousados sobre Lucianne, assim como os de Lucianne estavam sobre os dela.

E, pela primeira vez desde que percebera de verdade a morte de Kaysha, sorriu com ternura.

Levantou a mão até a testa e abaixou o rosto. A menina do outro lado da flotilha de barcos repetiu seu gesto.

Sorriram juntas. Sim, eram ambas Filhas da Deusa, e estavam ambas com os destinos enlaçados.

Quando Hogwarts apareceu aos olhos dos alunos, nem o mais sonserino de todos conseguiu não soltar uma exclamação. Era óbvio que em suas mentes o castelo era belo e grandioso. Mas não tanto... Não com todas aquelas torres, com a pedra batida e lisa das paredes, com o ar de magia que pairava em volta dele... 

"Ah..." Lucianne murmurou sob a respiração, como se não quisesse que ninguém ouvisse sua voz. Seus olhos dançavam pela imagem do castelo, e por toda a magia do lugar. Podia senti-la, podia vê-la, podia respira-la. E agora sabia que fazia parte dela.

Sentiu-se, durante alguns segundos, plena e feliz e finalmente viu um lar em um lugar. Nem o templo no qual vivera anos a fio e nem mesmo o castelo no qual morara com os pais e a corte lhe pareciam com um lar depois de ver aquele castelo. Apesar da grandiosidade, parecia acolhedor. Ela finalmente sentia-se como um filamento das torres, e não o grão de poeira sobre elas.

Sorriu, virando os olhos para Ânnia, que espreitava com perceptível adoração o castelo. As lágrimas lhe borravam a cor dos olhos azuis, e Lucianne lhe sorriu.

"Não precisa chorar. Já sabemos que é lindo!"

"Não é lindo! É _perfeito_!" sua amiga sussurrou embasbacada, sem desviar os olhos do monumento á sua frente.

Um sorriso foi se formando nos lábios das duas quando os barquinhos atracaram. Suspiraram docemente ao colocar os pés na lama molhada, e Ânnia finalmente pareceu sair de seu estado de profunda adoração, e acabou soltando um palavrão no ar úmido do lugar.

"Ânnia!"

"Oh, me desculpe, mas essa lama realmente parece merda!"  
"Ânnia!"  
"Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou..." ela sussurrou levantando as mãos em defesa. Lucianne lhe sorriu, e ambas ouviram a voz do homem grande.

"Me sigam, por favor!" andaram pela lama e subiram um barranco. As meninas tinham um certo problema com seus uniformes, mas nada que não fosse transponível, principalmente por Lucianne e Ânnia, que estavam acostumadas a apostar corridas nas ruelas do Beco, que eram, em sua maioria, subidas.

Apareceram com as vestes meio sujas na porta do castelo, mas todos sorriam. Sorriam como pessoas que estavam prestes a Ter uma nova vida começando.

Harry passou os olhos pelos primeiranistas e sorriu enquanto via Ânnia lhe acenando com alegria e excitação. A menina lhe parecia bastante ativa. Seus olhos pousaram durante alguns segundos sobre Lucianne, que encarava compenetrada o teto mágico. Não mostrava assombro ou paixão, apenas interesse. Era uma menina que ele chegaria a considerar fechada demais, quieta demais. Principalmente para andar com Ânnia e toda a sua superatividade.

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu para Harry.

"Acha que o Rony vai demorar muito para pegar aquelas instruções com o Hagrid?" ela perguntou nervosa enquanto seus olhos se arrastavam rapidamente até a porta fechada do salão.  
"Não, Mione, eu não acho" ele respondeu com um sorriso. Gina, ao seu lado, balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Sabe, Hermione, você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, sabia?"

"De verdade, Mione, você não acredita que o Rony vai ser atacado pelo Pirraça, acha?" Luna perguntou também sorrindo para apoiar Gina.

"Não de verdade, mas eu acho que ele pode perder a seleção, e..."  
"Caramba! Ele já assistiu seleções demais para o meu gosto!" Gina falou "Eu de verdade sairia daqui para não assistir a seleção, não fosse pelo mero fato do jantar ser servido depois dela..." Gina falou enquanto batia os talheres no prato e Luna recitava num sussurro uma música das Esquisitonas. Harry sorriu para a cena.

Os nomes, ao longe, começaram a ser entoados, como numa música calma. Harry virou os olhos ao ouvir os nomes.

"Claus, Ânnia" McGonagall informou com um sorriso enquanto a jovem andava em passos incertos até o banquinho com o chapéu. Seus olhos foram cobertos pelo tecido, e logo o chapéu anunciou: 

"LUFA-LUFA!" Ânnia se levantou com um sorriso enorme e se dirigiu até a mesa de sua nova casa. Harry fez uma careta.

"Parece que nenhuma das duas vai cair na nossa casa..." ele falou enquanto apontava para Lucianne, que ainda estava a fila dos primeiranistas, em seu rosto estampado um olhar de cansaço.

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça ao ouvir o que Gina havia respondido ao se comentário.

"Graças a Merlim!"  


"Dieneng, Eilen!" Minerva exclamou, e Lucianne virou o olhar desanimado para a figura que se dirigia para o banquinho em passos altivos. Era a outra Filha da Deusa. Finalmente sorriu. 

Havia ficado desanimada com a idéia de Ânnia Ter ido parar na Lufa-lufa, pois tinha absoluta certeza de que não era aquela a casa para ela. Ficaria separada de sua nova colega.

Mas viu Eilen ser selecionada para a Corvinal, e sorriu. Era aquela a casa em que achava que iria cair, apesar das provocações de Ânnia que não parava de repetir que ela cairia na Sonserina.

"Farten, Ghutus!" Minerva chamou novamente, e Lucianne se virou para o garoto que saia da fila naquele instante. Seu olhar pousou sobre ele, e ela sentiu uma sensação nauseante ao encara-lo nos olhos, que logo sumiam debaixo do tecido do chapéu.

Era como... Se ele não fosse uma pessoa com quem ela conseguiria sequer conversar. Sequer encarar nos olhos. Sequer ouvir a voz. Uma pessoa que lhe trazia angustia, que lhe trazia tristeza e aflição. 

"Oh, droga..." ela falou ao ver ele sendo selecionado para Sonserina, a mesa ao lado da Corvinal. De lá, sem ela mesmo Ter descoberto porquê, ele jogou um sorriso de terrível superioridade para ela.

Mas se ele se achava superior, ela lhe provaria que era melhor.

Sorriu ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

Moveu os pés lentamente na direção do banquinho, e pode ver Dumbledore lhe sorrindo de seu lugar na mesa.

Sentou-se devagar no banco alto, com toda a graça que conseguiu impor no movimento, e o chapéu roto lhe foi colocado sobre a cabeça.

"Oh, o que vejo aqui? Mais uma filha da Deusa?" uma voz sussurrou em sua cabeça "E uma filha da Deusa com temperamento mais difícil do que o resto? Isso é que é uma escolha difícil! Vejo muito conhecimento, sabedoria, garra, força... Mas vejo também tristeza e mágoa... Desejo de vingança. Mas sei que tens sabedoria o suficiente - e maturidade também - para entrar na... CORVINAL!" a última palavra ela ouviu ecoar por todo o salão, e tirou o chapéu da cabeça andando até a cadeira ao lado de Eilen.

Uma menina ao lado de Eilen estendeu a mão até ela e lhe sorriu.

"Bem vinda à Corvinal!"

Tudo o que Lucianne fez em resposta foi apertar a mão da outra e lhe sorrir.

Quando o banquete foi servido, Lucianne já havia descoberto que a menina que lhe havia apertado a mão era Ursula Paem. Era uma quartanista bastante popular.

Havia descoberto também que mais quatro pessoas haviam sido selecionadas para a Corvinal, fora ela e Eilen. 

Uma menina com cabelos cacheados de tez morena e olhos pretos como a noite, chamada Aylwin Brownson, que parecia bastante comunicativa, estava sentada à frente de Lucianne. Aliás, segundo Lucianne, aquela garota era comunicativa demais.

Não haviam mais garotas. Mas haviam mais três garotos. Joshua Pultread, um americano com ar intelectual mas bastante otimista de olhos azuis encantadores. Um outro garoto chamado Henric Tasalegoo, do cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos gentis, parecia a Lucianne bastante simpático e altivo. E, para terminar o grupo de garotos, havia Adam Alcher. Segundo todas as garotas da mesa, ele parecia ser detestável, arrogante e metido. Mas, segundo Lucianne, era uma pessoa encantadora - se você soubesse como lidar com ele. E Lucianne sabia muito bem lidar com ele.

"Alcher, pode me passar as batatas?"

"Desculpe-me, Fressô" ele falou com um sorriso arrogante fazendo uma terrível imitação de um francês ao falar o sobrenome dela "Mas elas estão longe demais de mim para que possa pega-las" terminou. A terrina de batatas estava na frente dele.

"Você poderia me passar as batatas, Alcher?"  
"Estão longe demais de mim"  
"Pode passar as batatas, Alcher?"  
"Não"  
"Me passe as batatas, Alcher"  
"Sonhe com essa idéia. Pois não vou dar as batatas"  
"Passe as batatas, Alcher!"  
"Nem pensar"

"PASSE AS MALDITAS BATATAS, ALCHER, SIM?"  
"Claro!"

Lucianne sorriu para o menino de olhos verdes à sua frente. Era bastante difícil de lidar. Mas ela conseguiria lidar com qualquer pessoa.

Eilen sorriu para ela, ao seu lado.

"Bastante persuasiva!" falou num sorriso.

"Obrigada"  
"Não havia imaginado que haveria mais uma Sacerdotisa por aqui..."

"Nem eu" ambas sorriram "Mas ainda assim me parece uma idéia fantástica"  
"Plenamente" a outra respondeu enquanto apartava a terrina de batatas que Adam lhe estendia. Passou para Lucianne "Acredito que deva estar triste de Ter entrado na Corvinal..." ela sussurrou.

"Por que estaria?"  
"Ânnia Claus está na Lufa-Lufa"  
"Sim"  
"Então, como são amigas, pensei que..."  
"Ora, sentirei falta dela sim. Mas pelo que ela disse, não existe nada que restrinja minha ida até a mesa dela para conversarmos"  
"É, realmente, não tem"  
"Então, não há problemas. E, em qualquer caso, tenho uma Filha da Deusa ao meu lado"  
"Esse termo ainda é usado?" Eilen deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Ele não é usado mais?" a outra perguntou abobalhada.

"Faz uns dois ou três séculos..."  
"Oh! Sequer imaginei!"  
"Bem... De onde você é?"  
"França"  
"Que parte?"  
"Paris"  
"Uma lindo lugar!"  
"Absolutamente"  
"Eu sou daqui mesmo, mas tenho descendência Búlgara. Dizem as más línguas que daí vem a explicação para meus cabelos" ela falou com um sorriso "Minha mãe é loira como não sei o quê"

"Certo..." respondeu enquanto colocava um batata educadamente na boca. 

"Posso saber por que é tão polida?"  
"Desculpe?"  
"Por que está tentando passar por educada?"  
"Eu _sou _educada"  
"Uh... Muita gente hoje em dia é educada"  
"Cale a boca, Alcher!" Eilen respondeu à provocação do colega "Ou eu não respondo por mim"

"Certo, certo... Atacada" completou em um murmúrio baixo. Lucianne segurou o punho de Eilen, que estava prestes a atacar Alcher.

"Precisa saber como agir com pessoas de tão baixo escalão" Lucianne falou com um sorriso para Eilen e se levantou, dando a volta na mesa e se sentando entre Alcher e Henri Tasalegoo, que lhe sorriu.

"O que você quer, Fressô?" e novamente fez a patética imitação de francês ao falar o sobrenome dela.

"Por que tenta imitar um francês ao falar meu nome? Está tentando, assim, parecer mínimamente sensual? Pois que eu saiba, nem mesmo imitando um francês você conseguiria parecer sensual. E olha que acho que até aquele velho carrancudo ali" e apontou para um homem na mesa dos professores vestido de negro com um nariz enorme e cabelos sebosos "poderia parecer sensual imitando um francês. Ao menos conquistaria alguém. Ao contrário de você"

"Cale a boca, Fressô"

"Já desistiu de imitar o francês? Que bom! Assim pelo menos conseguirei passar a minha noite sem Ter pesadelos com a sua cara 'sensual' ao imitar alguém do meu país" o menino a encarou subitamente furioso. Lucianne lhe sorriu "Eu tenho a tendência de tentar ser agradável com as pessoas, sabe, Alcher? Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por agir assim... Mas é que você realmente não me dá opção" e sorriu para ele, se levantando e voltando ao seu lugar. O garoto levantou da mesa e foi embora do salão no mesmo instante.

"Uau! Você conseguiu!" Aylwin perguntou sorrindo.  
"O que há de demais nisso?"  
"Nada! Só que... Uau!" ambas sorriram, e Lucianne terminou de comer. Dumbledore levantou-se.

"Gostaria de dar alguns poucos recados... O Sr. Filch pediu-me para informar que esse no a lista de coisas proibidas dentro de Hogwarts aumentou, incluindo, aliás, todas as Gemialidades Wesley" ele sorriu, e com os olhos Lucianne perguntou à Ursula quem era Filch. Ela apontou para um homem que encarava todos os alunos com uma enorme carranca. Uma gata ronronava ao seu pé "Gostaria também de afirmar, novamente, que a Floresta nos arredores da escola é terminantemente proibida" e seus olhos correram pela mesa da Grifinória e acabaram pousando sobre Lucianne e Eilen "Fora isso, desejo apenas que alguma coisa entre dentro de suas cabeças ocas, de modo que possam nos ajudar futuramente. Obrigado" e sorriu, voltando a se sentar. 

Lucianne estendeu a mão em busca da sobremesa e se serviu de pudim. Eilen lhe sorriu.

"Sabe o que me disseram no Beco?" ela perguntou para Lucianne, que arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta "Que as Sacerdotizas eram temperamentais. Será que somos mesmo?" Lucianne respondeu com um sorriso e o levantar dos ombros.

Os pés batiam ritmicamente no mármore das escadas. Quando elas se moveram um pouco, Lucianne deu um berro. Eilen, ao seu lado, gargalhou alto e balançou a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe. Não irá cair!"  
"Ela está se movendo sozinha! SOZINHA!" Lucianne retrucou num tom agudo, os olhos arregalados de terror. Eilen ria alto.

"Por favor! Lucianne, são apenas escadas"  
"Isso mesmo, minha jovem" um retrato de um homem de longas barbas castanhas sussurrou em concordância com Eilen. Lucianne berrou novamente.

"O QUE É ISSO?"

"É o Apocalipse, Fressô"  
"Ah... Cai fora, Alcher" Eilen falou num meio sorriso enquanto empurrava o colega para o lado, puxando Lucianne pelas mãos "Aqui é normal os quadros falarem"

"NORMAL? Como isso pode ser considerado _normal_?"  
"Sendo, oras..."

"Ah... Por favor, Dieneng!"

"Alcher, ela já não te mandou CALAR A BOCA?!" Lucianne perguntou com um sorriso escarninho.

"Aleluia! Nunca pensei que te diria isso, Alcher, mas obrigada. Trouxe a Lucianne de volta..." Eilen falou enquanto tentava empurrar Adam Alcher para mais longe delas.

"Ah, cale a boca..." Adam e Lucianne falaram ao mesmo tempo. A escada parou de se mover, e eles seguiram caminho trocando mais 'elogios'.

A monitora do grupo, Jasmin Plebus, do quinto ano, parou no corredor. Os alunos estancaram logo atrás dela, e puderam perceber uma cadeira à frente da monitora. Ela sorriu docemente para eles.

"Para entrar na torre da Corvinal, vocês devem encostar-se nessa cadeira e dizer a senha. Esse mês a senha é Cavaleiro Medieval"  
"Que senha idiota" Adam sussurrou, e Jasmin se limitou a sorrir.

"Ela é tão idiota á ponto de te fazer render cinco pontos a menos para a sua própria casa. Antes mesmo de começarem as aulas" ela falou, e Alcher apenas a encarou emudecido.

Todos levaram as mãos até a cadeira de madeira. Jasmin falou a senha, e todos sentiram serem fisgados pelos umbigos, e levados pelo nada até seus pés tocarem no chão sólido.

Lucianne abriu os olhos, que percorreram todo o espaço á sua volta arregalados. Nada sobrara nela da garota que se dirigira até o banquinho na seleção de cabeça erguida. Agora ela era apenas mais uma corvinal embasbacada com seu novo salão comunal.

Seus olhos percorreram das poltronas fofas e aconchegantes em frente ao fogo forradas de veludo azul, passando pelas mesas de madeira escura e pesada com enormes e confortáveis cadeiras atrás e pelas tapeçarias que cobriam as paredes com cenas de batalhas até as grande estantes do outro lado da sala repletas de livros de magia. Um monte de almofadas estava ao seu lado, e um grupo de alunos de seus treze ou catorze anos tentava levantar as almofadas com a varinha. Acenaram devagar para eles andaram sorrindo até o grupo.

"Primeiranistas?" um deles, o mais alto, perguntou. Tinha olhos castanhos gentis e cabelos ruivos que lhe tombavam sobre os olhos. Eilen, ao lado de Lucianne, suspirou baixinho.

"Sim, primeiranistas. Pode me dar uma ajuda, Benjamin? Preciso levar os garotos para os quartos..." Jasmin falou com um sorriso para Benjamin.

"Oh, claro! Seria um prazer!" e o garoto se curvou em um sorriso à frente de todos os primeiranistas.

"Pare com as piadinhas, Benj!" uma garota que estava com Bejamin falou num sorriso. Acenou para os primeiranistas e deu as costas à eles "Essas suas piadinhas infames são UM SACO, sabia?" ela perguntou de modo audível, e Lucianne sorriu.

"Bem, como eu ia dizendo antes da maravilhosa Marry aqui me interromper" Benjamin disse ainda sorrindo enquanto dava um passo para o lado e estendia as mãos por toda a extensão da colega ao lado "Eu adoraria lhes apresentar os quartos. Mas antes devemos fazer um ritual muito profundo e necessário..."  
"Benj..." Marry começou.

"Que, acredito eu, vocês vão adorar!"

"Benj, pare..." Marry ainda tentou.

"Obviamente, vocês devem imaginar o que é isso..."  
"Oh, céus..." foi tudo o que Marry exclamou antes de andar para longe. Um outro garoto se aproximou do grupo sorrindo.

"Passarinho, você vai dar a excursão pra eles?"

"Estou saindo agora!" Benjamin exclamou feliz. O colega apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" Alcher perguntou andando para a frente "Pois se for demorar demais eu me viro e acho o quarto sozinho... Estou morto de sono..."

"Ah, Alcher... Cale essa sua maldita boca!" Eilen exclamou. Benjamin sorriu e olhou para ela com os olhos estreitos.

"Essa garota tem estilo! Mas que classe! Mas que atitude!" começou. Lucianne deu alguns passos para a frente e encarou Benjamin nos olhos.

"Faça-nos um favor, sim? Leve-nos logo para conhecer a torre. Nunca pensei que diria isso" e ela sorriu, de súbito "mas estou seriamente inclinada a concordar com Alcher" terminou.

"Certo, certo... Parece que temos um grupo de estressados esse ano, Jasmin!"

"Com certeza" a garota comentou vagamente jogada numa poltrona em frente ao fogo com um livro na frente dos olhos.

"Certo, certo, bando de apressadinhos... Venham" e ele, ainda sorrindo de modo estonteantemente charmoso, andou até um quadro ao lado da porta "Conhecem ela?" perguntou. Todos balançaram a cabeça. Menos Alcher, que soltou um muxoxo para o grupo.

"Claro... É Rowena Revenclaw... A fundadora da nossa casa. Nasceu em 1412 e morreu em 1500... Era a mais rigorosa e séria de todos os fundadores... Como nossa futura monitora Jasmin, ela tinha a tendência de viver com a cara enfiada em um livro mofado. Era conhecida pelo seu conhecimento, e..." e Alcher começou a rir "Conhecida pelo seu conhecimento! Ah! Conhecida pelo... Ai, me desculpem pelo trocadilho..." ele falava entre gargalhadas. Benjamin levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele e lhe deu as costas, chamando o resto do grupo para uma voltinha. 

Mostrou as dezessete tapeçarias da sala, citou o nome de alguns dos trezentos e quarenta e dois livros que haviam nas prateleiras da sala comunal, lhes mostrou onde haviam algumas passagens secretas, onde avia água e suco de abóbora, e a coruja particular da Corvinal, de nome Rowena, que fazia apenas entregas para as pessoas da casa. Mostrou, então, para terminar tudo, onde ficava o quadro de avisos com as mudanças periódicas de senha, informou sobre o campeonato de quadribol e os empurrou escada acima para seus quartos, onde os malões já estavam depositados caprichosamente.

Lucianne ouviu tudo o que ele disse com certo interesse, e sentiu-se movida a passar a noite em claro, apenas para poder puxar alguns daqueles exemplares de livros que haviam na sala comunal. Mas, no fim do passeio, deixou-se mover para dentro do quarto, em silêncio, e ficou o observando da porta durante alguns instantes.

Haviam três enormes camas de madeira escura, com pilastras ao lado formando cortinados em volta. Estava toda envolvida em seda de um azul profundo, da cor do oceano. Havia uma meia dúzia de quadros e uma estante com poucos livros do outro lado do quarto. Havia uma penteadeira de madeira escura e aparência maciça, onde estava depositado um espelho de moldura talhada. Cada detalhe - que corria desde as colchas com o símbolo da Corvinal bordados em linhas prateadas, passando pelos uniformes ao lado das camas nos criados-mudos que haviam ali até o banheiro adorável que havia do outro lado e que era evidenciado pela porta aberta - encantaram a garota.

E, ao deitar na cama macia com o travesseiro de plumas, ela agradeceu internamente por cair na Corvinal.

N.A.: Aiaiaiaiaiai... Eu realmente estou tendo umas crises de branco!!! ^-^ Como não recebo reviews, não me sinto instigada a escrever... ¬¬' Então, que tal vocês deixarem reviews??????????

Bem, anyway, gostaram da Eilen? ^_^ E do entrosamento de Lucianne com o mundo mágico? Esperei estar melhorando um pouco... E de Alcher? Alcher é ótimo! Adoro escrever sobre o Alcher!!!! ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM, PELAMORDEDEUS!!!!  


Samhaim Girl


	6. 5 Amigos & Inimigos

Dedico esse capítulo a Ani, que me deixa sempre muito feliz e à Píchi, que me deixou mais feliz ainda. Obrigada as duas.

Samhaim Girl

**__**

Capítulo Quinto: Amigos & Inimigos

Ou

Primeiro Ano com Louvor!

Desesperada, passou a mão por cima do tecido preto, tentando o ajustar melhor ao seu corpo; sem sucesso, claro.

"Se você não tirar esse maldito espartilho, vai ficar aparecendo!"  
"Eu não vou tirar meu espartilho! Deu um enorme trabalho descobrir o feitiço para que ele se amarrasse sozinho. Não vou deixar todo aquele trabalho ser em vão! E, além do mais, acho que vou colocar aqui mesmo um corselete. Me sinto nua sem um!"  
"Ora, por favor!" Eilen falava asperamente com ela. Lucianne já havia descoberto que sua colega era temperamental pela manhã.

"Ora, por favor, o quê?"  
"Pare com toda essa ladainha. Já não bastava essa saia terrível ainda me tenta vestir um _espartilho_? Pela Deusa, que merda você tem na cabeça?"

Lucianne deu alguns passos espantados para trás. Eilen lhe encarou durante alguns segundos, e depois se moveu até o malão. Jogou um espartilho preto para a colega que lhe sorriu. 

Não que a roupa não houvesse lhe caído bem. A saia de pregas negras da escola havia sido substituída por uma comprida saia preta até os pés. Eilen garantia que era brega; Annia, quando fora com ela comprar o uniforme, aplaudira; Lucianne, por sua vez, achava que era patético e desaconselhável usar uma saia sem volume algum. A blusa da escola era a mesma de todas as outras. Havia nela bordado o símbolo da Corvinal, em azul.

Mas era a blusa da escola que estava trazendo problemas para Eilen e Lucianne. Pois o espartilho aparecia claramente por baixo do tecido claro da blusa escolar. Mas nada que não pudesse ser calmamente transponido com a ajuda de um corselete.

Lucianne passou o corselete pela cabeça e o jogou sobre a blusa. O símbolo da escola sumiu por baixo do pano negro, e Eilen balançou a cabeça. Sussurrou alguma coisa, e o símbolo da escola se bordou no corselete tal qual um brasão de guerra. Lucianne lhe sorriu.

"Sejamos ativas em relação ao nosso amor a casa, sabe?" ela falou dando de ombros e jogando por cima do próprio uniforme o casaco preto revestido de azul para aquecer-se do frio esmo que fazia do lado de fora. Era leve mas persistente. As arrepiava.

Jogando as mochilas nas costas as duas desceram com pouca dificuldade as escadarias que levavam até o salão comunal. Do outro lado viram descendo Henri e Joshua, que olhavam arredios para os lados, as mochilas sobre os ombros, os olhos percorrendo o salão em busca de alguém. Se encontraram os quatro entre as duas escadas e se cumprimentaram.

"Viram Alcher?" Joshua perguntou agressivo enquanto todos caminhavam rapidamente em direção à entrada para a casa.

"Não. O que ele fez... Dessa vez?" Eilen perguntou num sorriso debochado. Os meninos a encararam atravessados.

"Ele não nos acordou, o maldito! Pedimos para que ele nos acordasse... Mas ele não acordou! E agora estamos atrasados..." Joshua foi falando em seu sotaque americano. Eilen lhe sorriu.

"Era de se esperar. Olha só para quem foram pedir um favor?"

"Ah, cale a boca, Dieneng... Não pedi a sua opinião"  
"Mas eu tendo a ser um tanto quanto intrometida! Adoro dar minha opinião!!!" ela falou com a voz azeda, e Lucianne decidiu parar um segundo no corredor, para ficar o mais longe possível dos dois colegas matinalmente temperamentais. Henri imitou o seu gesto, e sorriram um para o outro. O menino tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

"Esses dois são insuportáveis pela manhã, não?" Lucianne lhe sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, sem encara-lo nos olhos "Adorei o seu uniforme customizado. Espero apenas que não lhe cause problemas..."ele falou num sorriso. Seus olhos ternos como na primeira vez que o vira, na noite anterior. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

"Obrigada. Não acho que vá causar problema algum as minhas vestes. Recebi uma permissão de Alvo Dumbledore para utiliza-las. Sabe como é, não? Vivi toda minha vida num outro estilo de mundo. Agora tenho de me adaptar vagarosamente a este, como o próprio Dumbledore me disse uma vez..." ela sorriu e o encarou durante alguns segundos nos olhos. Algumas mechas lhe caíram sobre a íris azul brilhante, a fazendo desfocalizar o olhar dele.

"Parece ser uma ótima pessoa. Apesar dos foras no Alcher..."  
"Definitivamente, procuro não fazer mal a ninguém. Mas Alcher _realmente_ me deixa fora do sério"

"Dê um sorriso..." ele falou a instigando com as mãos a sorrir "Seu sorriso é bonito..."  
"Ah..." e ela deu um sorrisinho, corando levemente. Ele riu baixo da cor das bochechas dela "O que houve?"

"Você está corada..." ele falou num sussurrou enquanto ajeitava melhor o paletó da roupa. Ela lhe sorriu também, dando de ombros devagar.

"Nunca antes me disseram que meu sorriso era bonito" ela falou e o encarou nos olhos "Bem, em qualquer caso, nunca morei com homens, e as mulheres com quem eu conviva eram bastante sérias. Aliás, sérias demais"  
"Se você as considera sérias demais com um comportamento desses, eu realmente devo acreditar que são megeras" Joshua falou se intrometendo na conversa com um enorme sorriso. Eilen se jogou sobre os ombros da amiga.

"Você agora deve estar pensando em tirar esse maldito espartilho, não?" ela perguntou ao ver a careta de Lucianne. Esta apenas a encarou com um sorriso desdenhoso enquanto voltava a se alinhar.

"Usei espartilho a minha vida inteira. Não vejo problemas em o usar agora..."

"A vida inteira?" Eilen perguntou espantada, largando os ombros da amiga e se dirigindo devagar até a mesa de café da manhã. Já haviam chegado no salão. Henri passeava com o olhar pelo céu mágico acima deles. Lucianne sorriu.

"Sim, a vida inteira... Não acha que Tasalegoo se daria bem num templo com os Druidas?" ela perguntou extasiada. Era ótimo ver pessoas com o amor dele pela natureza.

Sua amiga se sentou observando o rapaz.

"Sim, ele daria um ótimo druida"

Serviram-se da comida que havia na mesa.

Enquanto Lucianne colocava açúcar no seu mingau, Annie entrou pela porta sorrindo e andou até a mesa da Corvinal.

"Bom diaaaaa!!!" ela falou num tom cantado, e se atirou nos ombros da amiga, lhe dando um pesado abraço "Com vão?" ela perguntou sorrindo e acenando displicente para os outros colegas de ano da Corvinal "Como foi a sua noite? Tudo satisfatório na Corvinal? Na Lufa-lufa é tudo ótimo! O pessoal é muito legal!" e sorriu, soltando os ombros de Lucianne, que a encarou séria.

"O pessoal da Corvinal me pareceu bastante simpático", respondeu, amável. Eilen, Joshua e Henri a encararam estranhando. Não parecera exatamente simpática com ninguém, até o momento "Esses são Henri Tasalegoo e Joshua Pultread" falou apontando para os meninos "e essa é Eilen Dieneng" e sorriu para a colega de quarto. Annia passou os olhos pelo rosto da outra com um sorriso enorme.

"Ah! Por que raios você não me avisou que tinha mais uma Sacerdotiza aqui na escola? Puxa, pelo que escutei sobre você, Lucy, parece que teremos problemas" ela falou sorrindo enquanto acenava para Eilen "Você também é problemática, Eilen?" perguntou num sorriso enorme. Eilen lhe encarou durante alguns segundos estudando a pergunta.

"O que é ser problemática para você?"  
"Agir igual à Lucy"  
"Lucy?"  
"A Lucianne. Ela odeia esse apelido. O uso para irrita-la..." falou sorrindo.

"Bem, parece que sou, durante alguns poucos momentos, problemática"  
"Meus pêsames, então" a menina falou enquanto empurrava Lucianne mais para o lado e se sentava entre ela e Eilen "Vou tomar café da manhã aqui. Posso?"

"Esteja à vontade" Joshua falou sorrindo. Annia virou seu olhar para o menino e o encarou nos olhos durante alguns segundo, séria. Depois, sorriu para ele.

"Obrigada, Joshua"  
"Bem vinda a sua casa!" Jasmin falou sorrindo enquanto andava até Henri "O Benjamin está vindo agorinha mesmo com os horários das aulas. Já sabem como funciona, né?" todos balançaram a cabeça em concordância. Jasmin sorriu e olhou Annia, que vestia o uniforme da Lufa-lufa "E você, mocinha, o que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou com voz amável, e Annia a encarou.

"Estou tomando café da manhã com a Lucy" falou sorrindo e se virando para o prato á sua frente. Jasmin lhe sorriu de volta e pousou a mão sobre a sua cabeça.

"Certo. Boas aulas!" falou e saiu de perto. Annia levantou os olhos para Lucianne, que lhe encarava com um sorriso torto.

"Por que raios depois que eu fui para a Lufa-lufa todo mundo me trata como _demente_?" ela perguntou indignada enquanto jogava ovos e bacon no seu prato. Lucianne sentiu uma louca vontade de gargalhar.

"Não era você mesma que dizia que as pessoas da Lufa-lufa eram tachadas de bobonas? O pessoal da Corvinal pensa a mesma coisa, apenas..." falou num sussurro enquanto tomava a primeira colherada de mingau.

O professor entrou na sala. Todos permaneceram em silêncio. De um lado de seus lados, estava sentada Eilen, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Do outro, Ghutus Farten. Ela virou os olhos nervosamente do professor para Farten, ao seu lado. Ele lhe sorriu sarcasticamente, e ela virou-se para Eilen, que deu de ombros e voltou seu olhar para o professor, que os encarava. Lucianne repetiu seu gesto, esfregando as mãos sob a carteira, mesmo estando um tremendo calor.

"Eu sou Severo Snape, e os ensinarei a arte das Poções" o professor disparou num murmúrio. Lucianne afundou na carteira enquanto os murmúrios do professor ecoavam no silêncio das masmorras. Era, de todo, assustador.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto a voz do professor entrava em sua cabeça devagar. Ouvia sobre como eram todos uns incompetentes, ouvia sobre os ingredientes da próxima poção, sobre como prepara-la. Devia ser uma poção simples, e ela finalmente sorriu para o nada. Ajeitou-se na carteira e começou a preparar a poção meticulosamente.

Verdadeiramente, a poção lhe parecia fácil. Bem, ao menos comparada as poções que lhe obrigavam a preparar no templo, aquela lhe parecia fácil.

Sussurrava um mantra calmamente sob a respiração, na esperançado professor não ouvi-la. Decididamente, não deu certo.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Fressô?" o professor perguntou para a corvinal estreitando os olhos. Seu nariz enorme devia estar a menos de cinco centímetros da bochecha de Lucianne. Ela se virou para ele e sorriu, os narizes se tocando.

"Estou recitando um mantra"  
"Um mantra? Ah, mas que coisa doce" sua voz estava venenosa. Lucianne entortou o sorriso, que antes passava levemente por doce.

"Isso mesmo, mestre" ela falou num sussurro, virando os olhos novamente para a poção e inserindo o próximo ingrediente com calma.

"E para que estava recitando um mantra na _minha _aula?"  
"Para me segurar e não lançar um feitiço de limpeza sobre seus cabelos" ela falou indiferente enquanto mexia o caldeirão sem pressa. Sentiu, sem medo, seu braço ser preso com força por alguma coisa. As mãos do professor. 

"Não seja insolente!"  
"Prefiro ser insolente a mentirosa" ela falou enquanto empinava o nariz e sorria para o professor.

"Pois todo esse seu _bom caráter_" ele sibilou, furioso "vai te render uma detenção!"  
"Estou comovida..." ela sussurrou virando-se para encarar o professor. Sorriu "Não é desse modo que se atinge a perfeição, Severo Snape. A perfeição se alcança com paciência e carinho" ela falou e colocou devagar as suas coisas na mala, levantando-se de um salto "Vou-me indo agora. Pode provar a poção, aliás. Eu já terminei" e sorrindo deixou a sala.

Eilen, ao seu lado, apertou os olhos em incredulidade. Como ela conseguia ser tão... Idiota? Todos no mundo sabiam que não se devia provocar Severo Snape. Ou as punições seriam duras.

E a dela seria muito mais do que o normal.

Gina percorreu com os olhos a sala. Estava... Entediada. Sim, essa era a palavra.

O sol estava entrando mornamente pelas janelas de caixotilhos da sala de runas antigas. A professora explicava coisas as quais ela já se habituara há tempos.

Suspirou, enquanto brincava com a pena.

Levantou os olhos e viu a professora explicar - novamente! - de onde vinham as malditas runas celtas.

E então, ouviu-se um clique desesperado, e Gina virou os olhos para a porta que havia se aberto. Observou a imagem loira parada ali, e sorriu.

"O que deseja, Sr... Hum, perdão, acredito que não saiba seu nome..." Gina viu, de sua cadeira, Draco rolar os olhos nas órbitas, como sempre fazia quando estava aborrecido. E foi sorrindo que o observou responder a pergunta da professora, enquanto apoiava-se na porta sob o braço.

"Draco Malfoy"

"E o que deseja, Sr. Malfoy?"

"O que acha que eu desejo? Assistir à sua aula..." ele falou debochado.

"E o que o leva a querer assistir a minha aula?" ela perguntou visivelmente contrariada. Gina tinha vontade de gargalhar da cara da professora.

"A sua linda imagem parada na frente do quadro, professora Reginald" Draco falou ironicamente e recebeu como resposta um olhar de completo desprezo bem dado pela professora "Bem... Hm... Eu.... Fui expulso..." e a professora soltou um muxoxo que soou bastante com 'não me espanta' que fez Draco recolocar suas palavras "Quer dizer, desisti de assistir as aulas de Trato de Animais Mágicos. O diretor me deu passe livre para tentar outros cursos... Mas como sou novato em qualquer um deles... Me colocaram um ano abaixo do normal..." e então Gina não se conteve e riu baixinho da situação em que Draco se encontrava.

Aquele palerma, com certeza se achava o melhor. E agora estava ali, na frente de uma classe de alunos interessados, fazendo a pose do que ele realmente era: um palerma.

Sorriu.

"Então sente-se onde achar conveniente..." a mulher que lhes dava aula resmungou e Gina balançou a cabeça enquanto levantava o braço.

"Professora, seria recomendável o Sr. Malfoy sentar-se comigo. Sei muito bem que sou a aluna mais avançada do curso, e poderia auxilia-lo..." ela propôs tentando parecer inocente. Draco sentiu vontade de gargalhar ao ver a professora estender uma mão indicando o caminho a ele.

"Obrigado, Virgínia"  
"Estou apenas protegendo o que é meu" ela falou dando uma piscadela fingida enquanto se aprumava na cadeira.

Draco a encarou durante alguns segundos desejando que o que ela havia dito - sobre ele ser dela - não fosse apenas a brincadeira que era. Desejando que fosse tão real quanto o que sentia por ela...

"Como?" Harry perguntou estreitando os olhos verdes, que se transformaram em dois riscos mal traçados. Snape o encarou furiosamente.

"O que você acha que ouviu, Potter?" perguntou parecendo mais um moleque insolente do que o mestre de poções "Você vai ficar de detenção durante uma semana"

"Mas que merda eu fiz?" ele perguntou exaltado. Snape entortou os lábios num sorriso e respondeu com a voz seca.

"O que acha que fez?"  
"Falei a verdade! As suas aulas são _realmente_ entediantes... E eu apenas não deixo de vir nelas porque tenho de Ter isso no currículo para passar na academia de aurores, senão largava de ver a sua cara macilenta de vez na hora..." Harry exclamou em um tom baixo e cheio de tédio. Snape o encarou furioso.

"Duas semanas de detenção com uma molequinha do primeiro ano, e trate já de sair da minha sala..." ele falou enquanto dava as costas à Harry e voltava para sua mesa.

Harry Potter jogou seu material na bolsa, e saiu em passadas pesadas da sala quente nas masmorras onde tinha aulas de poções depois de ouvir um "Oito horas em ponto" de seu professor.

Lucianne recebeu um tapinha nos ombros de Eilen, que jantava calmamente com Annia ao seu lado. As duas estavam discutindo qualquer coisa sobre trouxas, e Lucianne tinha de ir para a detenção.

"Trate de se cuidar, Lucy" Eilen havia adquirido o hábito de Annie de a chamar irritantemente de Lucy "Sabe, o Snape é perigoso. Realmente tome cuidado. Vá pelo caminho da luz" exclamou ao receber um muxoxo e o bater de pés se afastando como resposta.

"Ainda não acredito que aquele bastardo te deu uma detenção de duas semanas logo no primeiro dia de aula!" Rony exclamou enquanto enfiava na boca um enorme pedaço de costeleta de boi. Hermione o encarou desaprovadoramente.

"Não xingue um professor, Rony"  
"Snape não é um professor... É um filho da puta mesmo" Rony falou dando de ombros enquanto mordia um enorme pedaço de uma coxa de frango que havia em seu prato.

"Quer parar de comer como se não houvesse amanhã, Rony?" Hermione falou enquanto observava Rony dar uma garfada no seu pudim de rins enquanto puxava um pastelão de carne para seu prato.

"É meu último ano em Hogwarts... Então trate de me deixar aproveitar, Mione" ele respondeu com a boca cheia e Harry sorriu, e depois olhou para o relógio fazendo uma careta.

"São sete e meia. Melhor eu ir indo..." ele falou enquanto pegava um punhado de balinhas de hortelã e colocava em seu bolso "Podem separar uma laranja para mim? Estou doido para comer laranja... Mas tenho de ir para a detenção" falou se levantando.

"Claro!" Hermione falou sorrindo para ele "E tome cuidado..."  
"Com o Snape não se brinca!" Harry completou entediado "Eu sei, Mione, eu sei..."  
"Mas parece não saber! Pois se soubesse não estaria indo cumprir detenção agora, bobão!" ela falou mostrando a língua de modo divertido ao ver Harry rolar os olhos nas órbitas e sair.

"Pobre Harry..." Rony ainda ousou completar antes de colocar uma garfada de farofa na boca.

Toc, toc, toc. 

Foi tudo o que ela fez ao chegar na sala. Bater na porta devagar.

Não conseguia imaginar que teria de cumprir uma detenção por causa de um comentário tão besta. Por que raios ela se exaltava tão facilmente? 

Ah... Maldita criação a sua!, exclamava lentamente na cabeça enquanto via a porta se abrir e Snape aparecer com a cara amassada de sono. 

"Está atrasada" ele falou a encarando no fundo dos olhos. Ela sorriu, tentando parecer agradável.

"Eu sei disso, professor. Me desculpe. Mas me perdi no caminho" e deu de ombros enquanto o via a encarando feio nos olhos e apontando o caminho para dentro da sala.

"É bom saber. Isso lhe custou mais uma semana de detenção"  
"Perdão, acho que não ouvi direito... Mais uma semana de detenção?" ela perguntou incerta. Ele sorriu.

"Você ouviu muito bem e sabe disso. Agora são duas semanas de detenção"

"Duas semanas? Mas você disse que era um dia!"

"E você acreditou que a sua insolência na aula merecia apenas um dia de detenção?" ele perguntou espremendo as sobrancelhas num traço comprido. Ela suspirou, tentando parecer calma e obediente. As Sacerdotizas que a haviam ensinado no templo tantas coisas, haviam também lhe ensinado como mestres adoravam obediência e concordância. E era isso o que ela daria a Snape.

"Decididamente não. Me desculpe, sinceramente, mestre. Não pretendia lhe desrespeitar de forma alguma. Mas estava realmente mal com alguns problemas que tinha para resolver e me descontrolei" sorriu para ele de modo claro, e ele a encarou, relaxando os músculos da testa.

"Certo. Suas semanas de detenção..."  
"Vou começar agora? O que tenho de fazer?" ela perguntou juntando as mãos sob o colo ereto. Ele a encarou espremendo novamente as sobrancelhas. Ela sorriu "Estou com sono. Pretendia ir cedo para a cama hoje" ela sussurrou como explicação. Ele a encarou.

"Não irá começar agora" falou prazerosamente. Parecia sentir mesmo prazer ao fazer os alunos infelizes "Vamos esperar o Sr. Potter. Ele cumprirá detenção com você"

"Potter? Que Sr. Potter?" ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"Oh, não me diga que nunca ouviu falar do Potter..." Snape falou desinteressado enquanto andava até sua mesa e se sentava com as mãos sobre o carvalho lustrado.

"Já li alguma coisa sobre ele... Mas não me lembro direito o que, se quer saber a verdade... Tive de ler quase cem livros nas férias!" ela exclamou sorrindo e andando devagar até uma mesa, se apoiando nela.

"Ele é o Potter. Harry Potter, lembra-se? O _menino-que-sobreviveu_" falou sarcástico.

"Ah, ele!" ela falou sorrindo e dando de ombros "Agora me lembro. Cinco livros inteirinhos sobre ele, o Sr. Claus me fez ler..." ela falou enquanto fechava os olhos sorrindo "De qualquer modo, acho que uma detenção com ele pode ser interessante.. Aliás, o que foi que ele fez?" questionou e Snape fechou a cara se levantado mal-humorado.

"Não é de seu interesse" falou com a voz rouca. Ela sorriu debochada para as costas dele.

"Me desculpe os modos, mas acho que se estou perguntando há de me interessar" ele se virou para encara-la. Permaneceu em silêncio.

"Desrespeito ao professor" respondeu afinal. Ela sorriu.

"Certo, mestre. Mas acho que devia reconsiderar a minha pena" ele a encarou com desprezo e a porta se abriu bruscamente.

"Me desculpe o atraso, Professor Snape" o garoto de seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes apareceu no portal sorrindo irônico. Lucianne se limitou a sorrir para o garoto da cabine.

Passou a mão pela testa suada. 

"Mas, de verdade, eu não estava esperando que Cho tivesse me beijado, naquele dia" Harry falava em um sussurro para ela enquanto esfregava com vigor o chão das masmorras.

"Com certeza. Deve Ter sido um choque"  
"E se foi!" sorriram um para o outro. Ele a encarou durante alguns segundos "Você, provavelmente, nunca beijou"  
Ela deu de ombros e balançou a espessa cabeleira ruiva. Harry havia soltado seus cabelos num feitiço, dizendo vagamente que eles eram mais bonitos soltos. Sorrindo comentou o que ele havia dito "Minha idade não interfere na minha maturidade" disse simplesmente e Harry sorriu.

"Então já beijou?"

"Mais ou menos"  
"O que vem a ser esse mais ou menos?"  
"Não importa agora..." e ela se virou para ele com enormes olhos questionadores "Aquela ruivinha... Gina, se não me engano... Ela estava apaixonada, não? Era por aquele loiro?"  
"Er... Balinhas de hortelã?" Harry se levantou e foi buscar mais um pedaço de pano, não sem antes estender a mão tirando do bolso algumas balinhas. Ela apanhou duas nas mãos.

"Ah, certo" e sorriu para ele "Ele parece ser um tanto quanto arrogante... Estou certa?" ela perguntou e ele deu de ombros, voltando a esfregar o chão.

"Ele é bastante arrogante... É o exemplo de sonserino perfeito"  
"Nem todos os sonserinos são nojentos" ela falou parando durante um segundo de esfregar a parede. Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou.

"Todos eles tem sido nojentos, ao menos comigo"  
"Pois bem, os deixe ser. Mas não julgue todos por apenas um" ela falou e voltou a esfregar a pedra.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. 

Tinham de limpar toda a área Sul das masmorras - diga-se de passagem, a parte mais usada - em duas semanas. Tinham um bocado de trabalho, e por isso haviam começado a conversar. Nada era melhor do que conversar para passar o tempo.

"Por que você recebeu detenção?" ele perguntou para ela, que sorriu.

"Disse que estava sussurrando um mantra para me controlar e não jogar um feitiço de limpeza nos cabelos dele. Sempre disse a verdade. Não seria naquela aula que pararia"

"Você falou isso?"  
"Falei. E você, o que fez?"  
"Ah... Disse que se pudesse parava de freqüentar as aulas do Snape e de ver aquela cara macilenta dele..."  
"Me parece que ele recebeu insultos demais num mesmo dia" ela falou sorrindo e novamente esfregou a testa para limpar o suor.

"Por que você usa essa roupa?" ele perguntou apertando as sobrancelhas. Ela riu.

"Tenho o costume. Fui treinada desde pequena" disse e ele a encarou.

"Ora... Não consigo pensar em nenhuma família que obrigue seus filhos desde pequenos a usar... Espartilho, corselete e saias compridas"  
"Pense numa família medieval..." ela falou sorrindo enquanto ia esfregar um pedaço mais longínquo da parede.

"Medieval?" ele perguntou baixinho chegando mais perto.  
"Medieval"

"Mas... A época medieval foi a mais de quinhentos anos"  
"Exatamente"  
"Mas você não pode ser tão velha!"  
"E não sou mesmo" ela sorriu dando de ombros e sentando-se no chão. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.

"Então, o que acontece?"  
"Bem... Eu viajei no tempo..." ela falou abrindo os olhos e as íris azuis dela encontrando as verdes dele.

"Viajou no tempo? Como?"  
"Um feitiço que minha amiga fez. Nada de demais..." ela sorriu "Apenas me parece que ela morreu..." e fechou novamente os olhos.

"Morreu? Feitiço? Viagem no tempo? Eu preciso de um minuto..." ele falou enquanto se recostava na parede ao lado dela. Ela lhe sorriu.

"Não precisa se preocupar... Já está tudo na mais perfeita paz" ela falou enquanto se levantava novamente e voltava a esfregar devagar a parede.

Por volta das três da manhã Filch veio os levar de volta para suas torres. Permaneceram em silêncio durante toda a noite.

"Vamos, vamos! Corra com essa roupa!!!! CORRE!" Lucianne ainda não fazia idéia de como - e acreditava piamente que havia sido por culpa de Eilen - mas Annia havia ido se trocar na Corvinal para a festa de Halloween.

E agora estavam as quatro garotas correndo de um lado à outro, puxando vestidos e jogando feitiços enfadados para todos os lados.

Apenas Lucianne estava jogada calmamente em sua cama, as pernas cruzadas de maneira relaxada.

"Você não vai se mexer?" Annia perguntou espremendo os olhos, e Lucianne sorriu para a amiga.

"Vou me mexer tanto quanto você vai mudar esse corte de cabelo horrível" falou dando de ombros e se ajeitando melhor na cama para observar a bagunça que duas das garotas faziam no quarto.

Annia a encarou profundamente.

"Meu cabelo não é horrível" e levou as mãos até as medeixas azuis. Haviam mais ou menos duas semanas que a menina havia aprendido alguns feitiços de mutação, e mudara o corte de cabelo. Diga-se de passagem, havia mudado _bruscamente_ o corte de cabelo.

Quer dizer, mudar o cabelo de mechas loiras, lisas e curtas para algo em torno de um azul claro brilhante, comprido e ondulado devia ser considerado brusco, certo?

"Ah... Fique quieta..." respondeu calmamente fechando os olhos. Annie suspirou exasperada e jogou um vestido em cima da colega.

"Vista essa roupa e desça. Não quero saber de você tendo hipoglicemia por falta de comida. Você vai descer ao menos para jantar"  
"Okay" sussurrou e puxou o vestido para suas mãos "Mas não vou vestir isso"  
"Vista o que quiser" Annia falou virando-se de costas e tentando prender os cabelos sem muito sucesso.

Lucianne se esticou até o malão. Puxou o espartilho, o corselete, o vestido e a capa. Estava fazendo frio naquele dia das bruxas. E ela não queria nem pensar em passar muito tempo naquela comemoração. Já tinha tudo pronto para comemorar seu Samhaim com Eilen. E o queria comemorar logo.

Suspirou enquanto arrancava devagar as vestes para substitui-las pelas novas, pensando no seu feriado, que agora era considerado pagão tanto quanto há anos atrás.

Eilen veio em seu auxílio para prender melhor o espartilho. Se afastaram sorrindo, uma para outra enquanto Lucianne jogava a capa por cima dos ombros. O outono estava chegando e com ele, o frio.

Fechou os olhos, suspirou e levou as mãos aos cabelos. Passou-as por eles e sor5riu ao ouvir um valoroso 'Merda!' sendo exclamado por Annia.

"Ainda não entendo como você e a Eli" Eli era a maneira de Annia chamar Eilen "conseguem fazer esse malditos feitiços sem varinha!"  
"Qualquer um consegue, Anny" Eilen exclamou dando um sorriso misterioso e passando a mão pelo rosto, que apareceu levemente maquilado. Os cabelos pesados e fartos de Lucianne já caiam em várias tranças incertas sobre os ombros.

"Em qualquer caso, Lucy, as suas roupas estão esplêndidas!" Aylwin exclamou exultante, e Lucianne virou sorrindo para garota.

"Obrigada"

Depois de se conhecer bem, Lucianne tinha um temperamento agradável e carinhoso. Quer dizer, depois de se conhecer _muito_ bem.

"Realmente... Eu adoro suas vestes" Eilen exclamou divertida, e Lucianne lhes sorriu. Annia lhe piscou um olho enquanto ajeitava os cabelos com um feitiço.

"Estou descendo... Quem vai comigo?" Lucianne perguntou se dirigindo para a porta.

"Só um minutinho!" Ayl exclamou sorrindo enquanto terminava de puxar a blusa por sobre a cabeça.

"Vamos?" e as quatro garotas desceram as escadas devagar.

A música nunca lhe parecera tão entorpecente. Os doces todos a haviam deixado com um leve enjôo, mas Mdm. Ponfrey já havia comentado que lhe daria um remédio assim que a festa acabasse.

Fechou os olhos sentindo tudo rodar.

Não devia Ter tomado aquelas coisas que Annia havia lhe estendido.

Mas lhe haviam parecido tão inofensivas!

Nunca poderia imaginar que pudessem lhe fazer tanto mal.

Estendendo a mão para apoiar-se melhor na mesa da Corvinal, Lucianne tocou em algo.

Abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto para encontrar olhos verdes brilhantes sorrindo para ela.

"Ah, olá, Harry"

"Olá, Lucy. Se incomoda se eu sentar aqui?"  
"Claro que não..." ela sorriu para ele e estendeu uma mão indicando um lugar que estava vago ao seu lado, já que Eilen havia ido dançar.

"Muito bonito seu vestido" ele falou sorrindo e estendendo o braço para pegar um pirulito. Colocou-o na boca e Lucianne não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Você tem fixação por pirulitos, certo?" ela perguntou bem-humorada.

Depois da confissão dela de que havia vindo do passado, ambos haviam se tornado bons colegas. Melhor dizendo, amigos.

"Achei que nunca fosse descobrir"  
"Pois meu intelecto é bastante superior ao esperado..." ela falou fechando novamente os olhos e se apoiando na mesa.

"Cerveja amanteigada?" ele perguntou estreitando os olhos. Ela não pode ver pois estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

"Acho que sim. Annia que me deu"

"Aquela garotinha é maluca... Mas tome aqui. Acho que pode te ajudar" e ele estendeu um copo para ela, que o encarou com estranheza.

"O que é isso?"  
"Café com leite" e sorriu "Sempre ajuda a não Ter ressacas"  
"Falou o especialista" ela sussurrou entornando o copo sem receio. Confiava cegamente em Harry.

"Convivendo com Rony, Fred e Jorge, não haveriam motivos para não ser especialista no ramo" ele falou estufando o peito e gargalhando.

Ela sorriu sentindo-se melhor. Devolveu-lhe o copo.

"Obrigada. Realmente ajudou, Harry"  
"Ei, você me chamou de Harry!" ele falou animado. Ela sorriu.

"Parece que sim"  
"Uau! Você nunca tinha me chamado assim! Agora é que meu dia está feito..."  
"Claro, claro..." e sorriu, se virando para a pista. Nunca imaginara que uma garota de onze anos podia parecer tão louca quanto Annia parecia. Com os cabelos azuis soltos sobre a face, encobrindo os olhos e pulando feito uma louca ao lado de Eilen, ela parecia verdadeiramente insana.

Suspirou, adorando a vida que estava levando.

Era realmente ótimo Ter amigos, liberdade e intelecto unidos. Era uma coisa esplendorosa saber ler e escrever, e Ter todas aquelas lições para aprender. Era louca pelos estudos. Adorava o saber. E os amigos, então! Toda aquela gente que parecia ser maluca ao seu redor, sem medos nem pudores, apenas buscando ser feliz... Adorava tudo aquilo, de verdade.

"Um pirulito pelo seu pensamento"  
"Adoro tudo isso"

"Eu também"

"Hei, quer dançar?"  
"Claro"

Pularam, pularam e pularam feito insanos. 

Nunca Lucianne havia se sentido tão livre. 

Era maravilhoso estar ali, pulando ao ritmo da música com todos os seus amigos por perto: Harry, Luna, Annia, Eilen, Aylwin, Henri e Joshua. Todos eram ótimas pessoas, e eram livres como ela. 

Sentiu-se como um passarinho que acabava de sair de sua jaula. 

Um preso que saia de sua cela. 

Enfim, estava livre... Livre para viver e tentar ser feliz.

"Eu não tenho para onde ir"

"Vai pra minha casa!"  
"Não. Não vou mesmo"

"Poxa... Minha mãe queria te conhecer"  
"Na plataforma ela conhece"  
"Você quer ficar no castelo, né?"  
"Pode crer nisso"  
"Eilen também vai ficar?"  
"Não, Annia. Ela não vai ficar"  
"O Harry vai, né?"  
"Vai. Ele também não tem pra onde ir"  
"E o Wesley e a Granger?"  
"Alpes Suíços. Os pais da Hermione convidaram Rony para ir junto"

"Hum... Você sozinha com o Harry?"  
"Não pense futilidades. Não tenho tempo para isso. Prometi ajudar com a organização do Natal"

"Você tem certeza? Lá em casa vai Ter peru... Sei que você gosta de peru! Devorou quase que metade de um inteiro no banquete de Halloween. Eu bem vi!"  
"Ah, cale a boca. Vai Ter peru em Hogwarts também"  
"Você é uma estraga prazeres, sabia?"  
"Obrigada"

Ela acordou, naquele dia, tremendo. Puxou as cobertas até o queixo, e continuou tremendo. Estava tremendamente frio. Ela podia ouvir o barulho seco e fofo da neve batendo contra o vidro da janela do quarto das primeiranistas da Corvinal.

Suspirou, sentando-se na cama e indo até seu armário. Puxou um pesado robe e estava voltando para a cama quando ouviu um 'mas que merda!' vindo do andar de baixo. 

Apertando o robe com mais força contra o corpo e puxando um cachecol no caminho, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu a escada em passos pequeninos.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava lá em baixo, ao lado da enorme árvore que ela havia ajudado a monitora a arrumar na noite passada.

Adam Alcher estava agachado no chão, um pacote negro aberto no seu colo. Ela pode notar as lágrimas correndo silenciosamente pelo rosto dele.

"Alcher?" perguntou, incerta, chegando mais perto.

"Fressô?! SAIA DAQUI!" Lucianne o encarou nos olhos durante alguns segundos. Silenciosamente, acentiu.

"Saio sim, mas com uma condição"

"Fale logo e suma!" ele sussurrou levanto as costas das mãos até os olhos para os esfregar.

Ela suspirou.

"Nunca mais chore por causa do seu pai. Sua mãe não gosta de te ver triste por quem não merece..." e saiu andando sem mais explicações.

Entrou no quarto e procurou uma roupa no armário. Estava terminado de prender a capa quando a porta de seu quarto abriu e por ela apareceram cabelos negros como a noite.

"Alô! FELIZ NATAL!"  
"Ah, olá, Harry" respondeu soturna. Harry estreitou os olhos.

"Ei, e o meu feliz natal? Não ganho?"  
"Claro..." ela deu um sorriso e andou até ele, lhe apertando a mão "Feliz natal, Harry. Que muito natais cheios de alegria preencham sua memória no dia de hoje" e puxou um pacote de cima da cama de uma das garotas "Annia me mandou te entregar isso. Acredito que o meu você já abriu"  
"Sim, muito obrigada. Adorei aquele livro" e sorriu.

"Achei que você gostaria de mais meios de sabotar os testes da professora de adivinhação" falou sorrindo enquanto prendia os cabelos numa trança.

"HOJE VOCÊ NÃO PRENDE OS CABELOS!!!" exclamou feliz e passou as mãos pelos fios macios para solta-los.

"Harry, você é um saco"  
"Obrigado!"

"Ah... Vamos logo que acho que vou desmaiar de fome" ela falou enquanto enrolava sobre o pescoço um cachecol vermelho.

"Não vai abrir seus presentes?" ele perguntou correndo os olhos até a pequena pilha no sopé da cama dela.

"Ah! Os presentes! Tinha me esquecido, até" sorriu e foi até sua cama. Harry lhe acompanhou e sentaram-se lado a lado.

"Primeiro abra o meu" e puxou um enorme embrulho prateado do topo do monte. Ela sorriu. Tinha a Harry como um irmão, assim como ele à ela. 

Rasgou o embrulho com pressa, e do meio dele saltou uma calça que começou a fazer espalhafatosos passos de balé a frente dos dois. Ambos riram de se fartar até que as calças pegaram fogo e deram lugar à um lindo vestido longo medieval. Ela sorriu e correu até a peça estendida no chão.

"Harry, é maravilhoso!"  
"É bom que tenha mesmo gostado! Tive um enorme trabalho em ir até a loja de antigüidades para adquirir esse daí!" e sentiu, ao terminar de dizer tais palavras, dois braços quentes apertando seu pescoço. Enlaçou a cintura da ruiva e lhe abraçou com força.

"Obrigada, obrigada..."  
"De nada! Agora vamos abrir os outro presentes..." e começaram a puxar e rasgar pacotes dos mais diversos tamanhos e variedades.

Ao fim de todo o trabalho, Lucianne tinha à sua frente o vestido de Harry, uma pasta para colorir cabelos que ganhara de Annia, um livro sobre os principais fatos históricos no mundo da magia de Aylwin (o qual Harry e Lucianne se deram ao trabalho de abrir para procurar o nome dele no meio. Acabaram encontrando), um caldeirão lindo de Eilen, pacotes de doces de Joshua e Henri, um vale-ticket para pegar sete taças especiais de sorvete na Florean Fortescue, válido até o fim do ano que vinha da parte de Rony, Hermione, Luna e Gina e dos monitores da Corvinal recebera um pacote de bolachas com um creme muito suspeito, que ela preferiu nem experimentar.

Mas de todos os presentes que recebera, fora uma pequena jóia que a encantara mais; recebera-a de Dumbledore, e a jóia servia para guardar memórias segundo o manual que viera junto. No cartão que a havia acompanhado, as únicas palavras escritas eram as seguintes: 'O passado é parte da nossa vida tanto quanto o futuro. Nunca devemos esquecer nossas raízes' 

Quando desceram novamente para o salão, na hora do almoço, encontraram a mesa farta. Lucianne deu um pequeno sorriso intimidado e seguiu ao lado de Harry. Encontraram Gina e Luna sentadas na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Você na nossa mesa? Lucy, prepare-se! O Apocalipse chegou!" e tentou se jogar embaixo da mesa, sendo impedido prontamente pelas pequenas mãos de Gina.

"Draco concordou em esquecer essa bobagem e sentar-se comigo no natal" ela sussurrou sorrindo e apontando para lugares ao seu lado. Lucianne sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

"Certo, certo... Se você me diz assim... Mas tem certeza de que não é um Imperius?"

"_Absoluta_" terminou resoluta e Harry encolheu-se na cadeira.

"Peru?" Draco perguntou estendendo para Lucianne a travessa. Seus olhos brilharam e ela puxou o prato para perto de si, o enchendo da carne tenra. Harry deu de ombros para a cena e começou a mordiscar algumas balinhas de hortelã.

"Você tem vício nessas balas" Lucianne ponderou alto, e Harry apenas sorriu para ela retrucando secamente:

"E você por peru..."

"Tenho mesmo. E por aquela coisa gelada também. Sevete, acho"  
"Sorvete" ele corrigiu automaticamente.

"Que seja. Me passe as batatas, sim?"  
"Claro" e estendeu para ela a terrina.

"Não quer puxar um?" ele perguntou sorrindo e apontando para o tubo de papelão que estava entre eles.

"O que é isso?"  
"Surpresa. Pegue um lado!"  
Lucianne, receosa, estendeu as mãos e segurou de um lado do tubo. Harry segurou do outro e puxou.

Houve uma explosão, um grito e vários passarinhos que saíram voando do tubo.

"Lucy?" perguntou entre risadas e Lucianne virou os olhos para ele, o encarando com desprezo. Notou os passarinhos voando alto e riu.

"Que lindos! De onde vieram?"  
"Do tubo, bocó" ele falou rolando os olhos nas órbitas. Ela deu mais um grito, dessa vez feliz, ao ver vários dos passarinhos voando até seus ombros.

"Eles gostaram de mim" falou num gorgolejo e Harry ficou ali, observando a cena durante longos minutos.

Realmente, aquela garota era encantadora.

"NÃO!!!! SAI FORA, LUNA!" Lucianne bem que tentou, mas a bola de neve acertou em cheio sua face; Luna riu do outro lado do campo de batalha que eram os gramados de Hogwarts.

"Vem!" Harry falou pra ela a puxando pelo braço para trás de uma árvore "Você não pode deixar ela te acertar senão pega pneumonia!"

"Pneumo o quê?"  
"Ah, esquece... Pega essa bola" e estendeu para ela uma grande bola de neve. Ela a segurou entre os dedos delicados e Harry mandou ela atirar aquela bola em Luna.

Ela esticou o braço e a bola de neve passou raspando pelo rosto da menina, que lhe mostrou a língua. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, a bola acertou sua nuca.

"Feitiços de reverso são ótimos!" Harry falou sorrindo e saltando detrás da árvore.

E eles continuaram a briga de bolas de neve durante mais alguns minutos, sendo observados atentamente por um figura de preto sentada sob um enorme carvalho.

Entrou na sala tossindo, sendo acompanhada pelos ombros de Harry, que a carregavam. 

Realmente, deixar Luna Lovegood lhe jogar bolas de neve na cara não era saudável. Parecia que tinha pego a tal de pneumonia.

"Hei, Fressô, o que aconteceu?"

Lucianne virou-se lentamente para o lado de onde vinha a voz e se espantou profundamente ao notar Alcher sentado numa poltrona á frente do fogo. E se assustou mais ainda ao notar que o tom da voz dele não havia sido de ironia ou desprezo, como de costume.

"Pegou uma gripe daquelas, Adam" Harry respondeu sorrindo e Adam Alcher sorriu de volta. Por alguma razão ainda não explicada para Lucianne, Alcher parecia ser extremamente agradável com Harry. Aliás, apenas com Harry.

"Não era melhor tê-la levado para a enfermaria?"  
"Acho que é melhor ela ir para a cama. Amanhã veremos Mdm. Ponfrey" Harry prometeu enquanto ajeitava a garota num sofá "Agora eu tenho de ir... Parece que o pessoal que está na Grifinória quer dar uma... Hum... Festa para comemorar o natal" sorriu constrangido e a garota pareceu não notar pois lhe sorriu de volta com carinho.

"Vá mesmo. E aproveite bastante. Acho que Burlin estava aqui na ceia de Natal" ela falou sorrindo e Harry a encarou assustado "Ora, por favor! Eu não sou demente! Sei o quanto você tem olhado para aquela colega da Gina..."

"Bem, então vou indo. Boa noite, Adam. Boa noite, Lucy" e despediu-se dando-lhe um beijo na testa e sorrindo. Saiu com um aceno e o bater da pedra atrás de si.

"Está sentindo-se bem?" Alcher virou-se para ela, preocupado.

"Acha que estou?"  
"Não"  
"Oh, você descobriu tudo!" ela sussurrou sorrindo. Magicamente, seu sorriso parecia divertido.

"Parece que sim..." longos minutos em silêncio. Ambos encaravam a dança do fogo. Lucianne parecia hipnotizada "Fressô.. Er... Por que você falou aquilo de manhã?"  
"Ah, Alcher... Nem eu mesma sei... As vezes eu tenho essas coisas. Consigo saber de coisas que eu realmente não sei, entende?" sorriu para ele dando de ombros "Fui me aperfeiçoando com os estudos no templo onde passei minha infância... E já sei controlar esse meu poder. E eu queria muito saber o porquê de você, o onipotente Alcher, estar chorando..." e riram ambos. Sorriram um para o outro.

"Acho que vou dormir"  
"Eu também"  
"Boa noite, Fressô"  
"Boa noite, Alcher"  
E foi simples assim que os dois se tornaram amigos.

"AHHHH!!! EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR!!!!!!"  
"Calma. Só falta mais uma prova, Eilen!"  
"Uma prova? UMA PROVA? Tá maluca, Lucy? É a prova do Snape!"  
"Ah... Bem, aí a coisa toda muda de pose"

"E se não mudasse, eu ia achar que você era louca..."  
"Bem, pense pelo lado positivo: A final do quadribol é depois de amanhã!" 

"Ah, Annia, cala a boca, por favor!"

"Você vai, né, Lucy?"  
"Pare de me chamar de Lucy"  
"Você vai, né, _Lucy_?"  
"Vou, vou sim..."  
"É verdade... É da Grifinória... O Harry vai estar lá"  
"Oh, mas que brilhante dedução, Eilen!"  
"Obrigada!"  
"Ah, por favor... Vamos parar? Estou realmente com fome.

"LIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
"Menos"  
"LIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
"Pare, Annia. Você está parecendo uma maluca"  
"FINALMENTE LIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Ai... Você é mesmo um caso perdido"

"Obrigada, Lucy"  
"E não me chame de Lucy!"

Sentou-se na arquibancada da Grifinória com Adam, Annia, Eilen, Joshua e Henri ao seu redor. Percorreu com os olhos as plataformas altas cheias de pessoas, e logo avistou Hermione e Rony. Levantou a mãe e acenou alegre. Eles acenaram de volta.

Com um rugido, quinze vassouras correram para dentro do campo. Pode vislumbrar que um dos borrões vermelhos tinha cabelos negros e sorriu. 

"VAI, HARRY!!!!!! PEGA O POMO E ESFREGA NA CARA DO MALFOY!!!!!!!" ela ouviu Eilen berrar ao seu lado. Riu.

Assistiu todo o jogo. Seus olhos corriam para cima e para baixo, em busca de ver melhor o borrão vermelho de cabelos negros que era Harry. 

Podia ouvir berros desesperados da parte de Luna no outro lado da arquibancada. Sorriu ao ver Harry diminuir a velocidade no ar e levantar o pulso com o pomo na mão.

"ISSO!!!! VAI, HARRY!" e dessa vez não fora Eilen. Fora Lucianne.

Chegou numa Corvinal em festa. Quem disse que os sérios corvinais não comemoravam vitórias estava terminantemente enganado.

Passou por entre as pessoas, corvinais e grifinórios e lufa-lufenses misturados na bagunça, tentando chegar em seu quarto. 

Apenas queria dormir um pouco.

Mas era como se ela fosse conseguir fazer isso.

Sentiu qualquer coisa em seu ombro e notou serem mãos. Benjamin a estava puxando para o meio da farra.

"Pegue um botão e ande por aí com ele!" falou grudando qualquer coisa no seu vestido. Ele ria tanto que ela acabou suspeitando que ele estava bêbado. 

Levou os olhos até a plaquinha de metal e encarou as letras. 'MASSACRE!!!!!' era tudo o que havia escrito ali.

Suspirou, esquecendo de tirar a plaquinha ao ver Harry sendo carregado por um enorme grupo de Grifinórios pelo corredor. A passagem estava aberta.

"Hei, Harry!" era tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir. Todos pareciam berrar as mesmas palavras, como uma música macabra "Parabéns!"

Ela fechou os olhos e tudo se congelou durante um segundo. Eilen apareceu ao seu lado nesse meio tempo.

"Problemas! Muitos problemas!" ela berrou passando por ela e correndo para a sala de Dumbledore. Lucianne apenas a seguiu.

Chegaram arfantes até a torre do diretor, mas o barulho ainda não havia recomeçado. Sussurraram um feitiço para a gárgula se abrir, e ela virou-se de lado, dando passagem para as garotas.

O barulho exterior recomeçou no mesmo momento que elas gritaram em uníssono: "DUMBLEDORE!"

O diretor voltou sua face alegre para as duas, acariciando sem parar as plumas da ave em seu ombro. Elas pareceram não notar.

"Tem algo horrível aqui perto..."  
"Vai fazer muito mal a todos..."  
"Acho que são Comensais..."  
"Um ataque?"

"Isso mesmo"

"Oh, por Merlin..." a confusão estava feita.

Não era Hogwarts, e sim Hogsmead que ia ser atacada.

Mas os feitiços refletiam de um lado á outro do céu, em flashes coloridos. Para quem via de longe, um espetáculo de fogos. Para quem via de perto, um espetáculo de dor.

Sangue corria pelo chão tal qual água em rio. 

Vários alunos do último ano haviam fugido para ajudar na luta. 

As lágrimas tombavam sob as faces escuras e os olhos pareciam sempre vagos e aflitos.

Três horas de absoluto terror.

Mas no fim, como deveria ser, o bem venceu.

Hogwarts e Hogsmead estavam seguras. Assim como os moradores das duas áreas.

Muitas pessoas estavam caídas sobre os leitos da enfermaria de Hogwarts, mas a situação estava sob controle.

E ela estava ali, na enfermaria, para ver uma das pessoas que havia se machucado na batalha.

"Olá, Harry. Melhor?"  
"Oh, sim!" ele falou sorrindo. Tinha um arranhão feio de um lado á outro do rosto, um de seus braços estava enfaixado, assim como uma de suas pernas.

Luna e Gina dormiam de um lado do leito. Hermione e Rony estavam sentados juntos, numa cadeira próxima dali. Apenas ela estava acordada àquela hora da madrugada. Realmente, três da manhã não era o horário normal de visitas nos leitos da enfermaria.

"E você, está bem?" ele perguntou. Ela sorriu. Adorava Ter um 'irmão' como ele.

"Estou ótima. Mas não minta para mim... Está doendo muito?" ela perguntou encostando a mão sobre o ombro dele. O sentiu estremecer sob seu toque "O que houve?"

"Fui levemente espancado"  
"Oh!" ela levou uma mão aos lábios "Quem fez isso com você?" perguntou num cochicho, parecendo subitamente furiosa "Vou espancar quem quer que seja o ser moribundo até a morte dele!"

"Calma! Menos agressividade!"

"Como ser menos agressiva? Você está todo roxo!" ela falou apertando os olhos. Parecia aflita.

"Como você sabe? Você não viu"  
"Harry!" ela exclamou pasmada e levou a mão até a blusa dele. Abriu os dois primeiros botões e ele pode ver que estava realmente roxo.

"É, parece que estou roxo mesmo. Mas é mais normal do que aparenta, e..."  
"Não é normal! Eu vou matar quem quer que tenha feito isso! Me diga quem foi!"  
"Eu não vi"  
"Mentira. Não minta para mim"

"Eu não vi, Lucy"  
"Eu sei que você não viu. Mas ouviu e sabe quem é. Me fale agora!"  
"Não"

Pararam durante alguns segundos. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio. As palavras pareciam ecoar ressonantes nos ouvidos e ambos. O olhar dela era raivoso, o dele resoluto.

"Você não vai mesmo me dizer?"  
"Não"  
"Então nunca mais me diga nada. Adeus" e saiu silenciosamente da enfermaria.

"Merda!"

Três dias passaram e Lucianne sequer chegou perto de Harry. Ainda conversava com Luna, que se apegara muito a 'pequenina furiosa', como chamava a garota. Mas não dirigiu sequer um olhar, uma palavra a Harry; se havia algo que a garota conseguia ser muito bem, era teimosa.

"O que eu faço?"  
"Ela é uma pirralha do primeiro ano, Harry. Não devia estar tão preocupado"  
"A Lucy está indefesa nesse mundo, okay? Ela precisa de mim"  
"Ah, cale a boca, Harry..."  
"Gina, seja mais educada!"  
"Cale a boca, Lunática"  
"E não me chame de lunática!"

"Por favor..."  
"Harry, não se preocupe com a pequenina furiosa. Ela consegue se virar!"  
"Não consegue não!"

"Consegue... Não seja insistente"  
"Melhor, não seja palerma"  
"Não se meta, Gina!" a ruiva se limitou a dar de ombros e continuar a comer.

"O que eu faço para pedir desculpas para ela?"  
"Você quer pedir desculpas pra pirralha?"  
"Fique quieta, Gina!"  
"Okay, okay..."  
"Mas o que eu faço? Eu quero pedir desculpas"  
"Peça, poxa!"  
"Rony, fique quieto também! Se eu for ficar calada, você também vai ficar!" Gina falou exasperada. Luna gargalhou.

"Se eu sou lunática, imagino o que vocês são!"  
"Fique quieta, Luna!"  
"Ah, Gina..." Luna riu. Depois se virou para Harry, tentando parecer séria.

"Convide-a para a formatura"  
"Como?"  
"Convide-a para a formatura! O que há de tão enigmático nisso?" Gina falou debochada. Harry a fuzilou com o olhar.

"Bem, Harry, Gina está certa. Não há nada de estranho em convida-la para a formatura. E peça desculpas no cartão. Ela vai aceitar, com certeza!"  
"Okay" e Harry se levantou.

"Onde você vai?"  
"Para onde mais? Pro corujal!"

'Lucy:

Primeiro, queria te pedir desculpas. Sei que agi de maneira um tanto quanto idiota na enfermaria, mas é que o Dumbledore tinha me pedido para não contar à ninguém sobre quem eu havia visto. Ele disse que se encarregaria dessa pessoa ele mesmo.

Depois, eu queria te pedir desculpas de novo e te avisar que nunca mais agirei daquela maneira novamente.

Finalmente, por último, eu queria te fazer um pergunta. Quer ir no meu baile de formatura?

Carinhosamente,

Harry.'

Ela apertou os olhos para a letra estranha e a coruja branca que havia lhe pousado no ombro. Estendeu um pedaço de carne para o animal e leu a carta. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Tem pena, Eilen?" perguntou prontamente e sua amiga lhe sorriu estendendo uma pena comprida e parda "Obrigada"  
Escreveu algumas poucas palavras e encaminhou a coruja com a carta, endereçada a Harry Potter.

'Harry:

Até te perdôo. Mas poderia me contar agora quem fez essa atrocidade? Prometo não correr atrás de quem quer que seja.

Atenciosamente,

L. Fressô.'

Harry pegou Edwiges e lhe atirou um pedaço de fígado. Tomou a carta do bico dela e a leu com atenção. Escreveu a resposta com duas palavras: 'Lúcio Malfoy'.

Sentiu-se plena novamente.

Elevou as mãos sobre o caldeirão, recitando as palavras do encantamento.

O cheiro das ervas defumando espiralava e entrava em suas narinas, a entorpecendo.

Sussurrou o encantamento de olhos fechados, imaginando o homem loiro e imponente que ela vira uma vez no jornal.

Elevou as mãos para o alto e abriu os olhos, facilmente vendo um jato de luz prateada correndo em direção à Mansão Malfoy.

Pronto. Estava feito.

"Uia..." a voz de Eilen cortou aquele silêncio momentâneo.

"'Uia' o quê, Eilen?" Lucy perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.  
"Você tá bonita"  
"Mas tá bonita mesmo!" Annia ainda completou sorrindo. Lucianne sentiu um enorme calor nas bochechas.

"Por favor, Annia..."  
"Por favor o quê? Faça mais elogios?"  
"Fique quieta. Por favor, fique quieta"  
"Não acha que está arrumada demais para apenas uma formatura?"  
"É a formatura do Harry, você não entende, Eilen? Você sabe que a Lucy adora ele..."

"Por favor, Annia..." suas amigas permaneceram em silêncio. Lucy andou sorrindo até o espelho, para ver como estava. Incrível como conseguira se controlar até o dado instante.

Mirou nos olhos de sua imagem refletida. Íris azuis percorrem a imagem á sua frente. Tecido azul cobria todo o corpo da garota. Não era um vestido normal, não era uma ocasião normal. Havia apertado mais o espartilho do que o fazia todo dia. Realmente, o vestido que Harry lhe dera no natal era lindo.

Prendeu a respiração. Estava linda.

Observou com mais calma a sua imagem. O tecido seguia grudado por todo o caminho até sua cintura, afunilando levemente com a curva. Descia se alargando numa saia pomposa. Tudo em azul marinho com bordados prateados. Uma capa também azul pendia de seu ombro. O corselete jogado por cima do tecido era mais do que ricamente bordado. Lindo.

Apertou os olhos e sorriu para a imagem. O cabelo estava solto pelos ombros.

"Vamos dar uma ajeitada nesse seu cabelo..." Annia falou chegando mais perto com um pote nas mãos.

"O que é isso?"  
"Tintura mágica. Funciona com o pensamento. Não é demais?"  
"Ótimo" Lucianne respondeu receosa enquanto era empurrada até a cama mais próxima. Aylwin entrou no quarto no exato instante em que Annia começava a passar o creme no cabelo de Lucianne.

"AH! O que é isso?" a menina perguntou sorrindo e correndo até as duas.

"A Lucy está se arrumando para a festa de formatura do Harry" Eilen respondeu prontamente.

"Uau! Assim você vai acabar fisgando o menino-que-sobreviveu!"  
"Por favor..." Lucianne sussurrou rolando os olhos nas órbitas e os fechando devagar.

"Lucy, imagine como você quer seu cabelo" Annia falou e Lucy sorriu. Abriu os olhos.

"O que é isso?" Annia perguntou. Eilen observava fascinada os cabelos da amiga.

Estavam cacheados como sempre e caiam-lhe sobre os ombros. A única diferença neles eram os fios prateados e as duas pequenas tranças que pendiam dos lados.

"Cabelos?" Lucianne perguntou irônica se levantando e indo até o espelho. 

"O que você fez com eles?"  
"O que você pediu"  
"E o que eu pedi?"  
"Para fazer o que eu queria... E eu quis cabelos de elfo" sorriu e passou a mão pela frente do rosto.

"Humpf!" Annia falou jogando-se numa das camas ao ver a garota voltar-se levemente maquilada. 

"Está linda" alguém apareceu na porta sorrindo e as quatro garotas se voltaram. Encontraram Luna na porta, também arrumada.

"Obrigada, Luna! Você também está maravilhosa!" Lucianne falou andando até a amiga e lhe cumprimentando. 

"Obrigadinha!!!" e Luna sorriu "Está pronta para ir?"  
"Sim, estou"  
"Então... Vamos!"

"Tchau, meninas!" Lucianne se virou para encontrar três amigas olhando-a encantadas.

"Boa festa, Lucy" responderam em uníssono e Lucianne saiu atrás de Luna.

Chagaram ao salão e encontraram um enorme grupo de Grifinórios sentados juntos numa mesa. Entre eles estava Harry, que logo Lucianne avistou.

"Ali" sussurrou apontando para a mesa e andou ao lado de Luna até lá. Os rostos de todos da mesa viraram-se para admira-las. Juntas formavam um lindo conjunto.

"Luna, Lucy! Oi!" Hermione exclamou feliz ao ver as duas. 

Depois disso, Lucianne se viu dando parabéns à grande maioria das pessoas da mesa. E o último que restava era Harry, que lhe encarava sorrindo ternamente.

"Gostei do vestido. Onde arranjou?" ele perguntou sorrindo e puxando uma cadeira ao seu lado para ela sentar-se.

"Um amigo muito querido meu me deu no Natal. Ainda bem que ele me deu essa ocasião para utiliza-lo... Tinha medo que acabaria criando traças" e sorriu.

"Obrigado. Vai querer o quê?"  
"Não sei..." ela deu de ombros "Escolha para mim"

"Peito de peru" Harry sussurrou estendendo-se sobre o prato dela. Ela sorriu.

"Ainda se lembra"  
"Claro!" ele deu uma gostosa risada "Pra isso que amigos servem! O amor acaba um dia... A amizade não..." ele disse devagar correndo os olhos até uma outra mesa, onde Buril estava sentada ao lado de um Sonserino mal-encarado.

"Não ligue para ela. Não era boa o suficiente para você" sussurrou colocando uma mão no ombro dele. 

"Eu sei"

"Então dê um sorriso!" ela falou e deu uma garfada no peru. Harry sorriu e voltou-se para seu prato.

Passaram quase uma hora conversando animadamente. Mas em certo momento, Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se para discursar. Pais e alunos ajeitaram-se nas cadeiras sorrindo.

"Boa noite, amigos! Hoje é uma noite de festa" anunciou numa voz branda assim como seu sorriso "E em tempos negros como os nossos, festas são apelos em busca de sorrisos. Então sorriam e riam, pois hoje estamos em festa. Uma festa triste, de despedida, sim; mas ainda assim um dia de festa! Nos últimos sete anos via tantos atos de bravura quanto conseguiria e atos de amizade ainda maiores. Espero que a amizade a bravura continuem em seus corações, pois são os dois que os ajudarão a vencer nessa luta infindável que ocorre lá fora. Que seus corações estejam guardados de todo o mal; que eles sejam chamas que expandem o bem... Pois o bem vencerá no final" e deu um sorriso calmo para alguns sonserinos numa mesa "Obrigado. Agora gostaria de chamar os oradores das turmas desse ano" citou alguns nomes.

Lucianne, sentada na mesa do lado da dos Wesley, pode ver Rony levantando-se ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

Mas o sono começou a abate-la ao ouvir as frases pomposas e exaustivas que os outros três oradores falavam. Apenas quando os cabelos vermelhos de Rony brilharam sobre as luzes das velas mais fortemente. Estava indo para a frente falar.

"Sete anos. O que a gente aprende em sete anos? Em qualquer outro lugar, acredito que pouca coisa. Mas aqui, em Hogwarts, com a nossa turma, aprendemos muitas coisas. Aprendemos a amizade, o amor, a alegria, a magia. Mas é claro que não foram apenas coisas boas... Aprendemos a dor, a morte, a solidão, a mentira, a traição, a guerra, a luta e poções... Brincadeirinha, professor Snape! Bem, eu nem sei direito o que dizer... Poderia dizer que foram anos inesquecíveis, mas para quê repetir o óbvio? Poderia dizer que adorei conviver com todas essas pessoas maravilhosas, mas, realmente, nem todos são assim. Poderia dizer, então, apenas a verdade: foram anos maravilhosos. Não foram os melhores anos da minha vida perdidos, como eu pensei ao entrar na escola; foram sim, mesmo, os melhores anos da minha vida. Não importa quantas coisas ruins aconteceram, quantas brigas tivemos - o que importa é que estamos aqui, e ainda conseguimos sorrir. Foram anos mágicos no lugar mais mágico que poderíamos conhecer. Nada do que eu disser pode resumir todas as experiências que passamos aqui, mas uma palavra apenas pode ser dita para resumir tudo o que viveremos daqui para a frente: Saudades... Obrigado e boa noite" e Rony voltou para o fundo do grupo. Fortes palmas foram ouvidas em todos os lados, e todas as pessoas de cabeças vermelhas ao lado de Lucianne levantaram-se para aplaudir, fazendo um barulho enorme. Tudo o que ela fez foi repetir os gestos dele.

"Potter, Harry!" ela ouviu a voz de Minerva McGonnagal exclamar. 

Harry, ao seu lado, tremeu.

"É só um papel..." ela ouviu Luna cochichar para ele e sorriu.

"Vai, Harry... Eles vão gritar bastante!" falou apontando para os Wesley na mesa ao lado.

"Okay, Lucy" ele sussurrou e andou até a frente do público. Subiu as pequenas escada receoso. 

Minerva McGonnagal lhe sorriu e estendeu o diploma.

"Ele vai embora..." foi tudo o que Lucianne conseguiu murmurar entre os berros de todos na sua mesa ao se dar conta da saudade que sentiria do menino.

O Expresso corria nos trilhos rapidamente, o ambiente ficando lentamente mais civilizado. As casinhas apareciam com mais freqüência, e ela sentia-se aliviada por estar chegando ao seu destino rapidamente; não acreditava que agüentaria muito mais tempo naquela coisa maluca.

A conversa rolava alegremente dentro da sua cabine. Annia, Eilen, Henri, Aylwin, Joshua e Adam estavam sentados a sua volta, como sempre. Adam estava ali apenas porque ela insistira muito, mas havia se comportado civilizadamente durante toda a viagem, o que acalmara os corações de seus outros amigos.

Enquanto os garotos discutiam das chances de entrarem para o time de quadribol no ano vindouro, as meninas discutiam com alegria o que iriam fazer nas férias. Lucianne já sabia o que faria: freqüentaria novamente as aulas de Mdm. Adelphis e se encontraria para tomar sorvetes e ir na biblioteca com os irmãos Claus. Nada mais. E as outras garotas iriam passear pelo mundo, conhecer novos lugares, novas pessoas, novas culturas. E ela ficaria presa no Caldeirão Furado.

A porta se abriu assim que ela se deparou com a idéia da solidão e a falta que ela sentiria no ano vindouro sem Harry. E quem apareceu na porta foi o objeto de seus pensamentos.

"Oi, pessoal! Posso roubar a Lucy um momentinho?"  
"Claro! Leve embora e suma com o corpo!" Annia falou. Eilen riu ao seu lado e Lucianne se levantou. Foi levada embora por Harry pelos corredores do trem.

"Ano que vem a gente não vai se falar muito" ela sussurrou sorrindo "Ouvi que você iria para a Academia de Aurores"  
"Sim, eu vou..."  
"Ouvi falar dela, apesar de não saber o que é"

"Uma escola para ensinar combate a pessoas más" ele respondeu sorrindo e la virou os olhos azuis para encara-lo.

"Parece interessante. Quem sabe a gente não se encontre lá um dia" ela afirmou sorrindo e ele riu.

"É, quem sabe? Eu posso ser seu professor" ele respondeu e gargalhou. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Talvez"

"Lucy... Posso te pedir uma coisa?" ele perguntou receoso. Ela sorriu.

"Esteja á vontade"  
"Posso te visitar nas férias?" foi a vez dela de rir.

"Qanto mais vezes, melhor!" ela falou e ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas "Fico muito sozinha morando lá no Caldeirão Furado, sabe? Minhas únicas companhias são Mdm. Adelphis e os Claus. E eu realmente _odeio_ aquele lugar..."  
"Por quê?"

"Não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora. Se importa?"  
"Não, claro..."

"Obrigada"  
"Então... Eu vou te visitar. Mando Edwiges para te avisar antes. Ou senão, você vem até a minha casa e foge do seu lugar 'nada confortável'. Que tal?"  
"Esplendido. Mas ainda assim.. Infame" e ela deu uma risada. Harry a encarou.

"Por quê?"  
"Vivemos grudados. O que pensariam se eu fosse passar alguns dias na mesma casa que você? Sozinha com você? Bem, te mandavam para a prisão sob a acusação de pedofilia"  
"Ora, fique quieta..." e riram de se acabar.

E então as sirenes tocaram baixinho, anunciando aos desavisados que estavam para chegar na estação.

"Foi ótimo Ter te conhecido" Harry sussurrou sorriso para ela, enquanto voltavam para a cabine apressadamente.

"Eu também achei"

De seus olhos tombavam lágrimas de solidão ao sentar-se na cama de seu quarto no Caldeirão Furado. Era triste se ver naquele lugar novamente. E sozinha.

Suspirou fechando os olhos e caindo no sono.

Seus sonhos estavam povoados por todos os seus amigos... Inclusive Harry Potter.

-----------//-----------

N.A.: Aeeeeee!!! Desculpa pela demora, pessoal, mas tive problemas em escrever esse capítulo (é que os capítulos começam a ficar maiores agora, e eu ainda não estava acostumada). Mas ele está aqui! Com um dia de atraso mas ainda aqui!!!!!! Queria pedir para vocês terem paciência comigo, pois as vezes demora pro Tico e o Teco funcionar... Ainda mais agora, que estou entrando de férias (acho que passaremos algum tempo sem atualizações) e vou para Santos. Mas farei o possível e o impossível para fazer a coisa toda funcionar. Acalmem-se... Terão mais notícias minhas se deixarem reviews... DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM FICWRITER FELIZ!

Samhaim Girl


End file.
